Cent jours et demi
by Presciosa
Summary: Maeve est morte. Spencer a du mal à traverser cette épreuve et à faire son deuil. Il passe alors par différentes étapes, mais arrivera-t-il à lui dire adieu et à la laisser partir ?
1. Chapitre un : Choc

**Dates :** 29.09.2014 - 27.11.2014

**Petit mot de l'auteure :**Salut à tous. Déjà, merci d'être là, ça veut dire que le résumé vous plait, c'est déjà pas si mal :p A la base, cette fanfiction devait être simplement un OS. Mais... L'inspiration m'est tombée dessus, et ce simple OS est devenu une minific' de 5 chapitres et prologue. Elle est terminée, donc vous aurez la suite petit à petit, mais vous l'aurez. J'ai tenu à écrire cette fanfic', parce que je trouve que le deuil de Reid est traité de façon très (trop) rapide à mon goût dans la série. Et comme je trouvais le personnage de Maeve intéressant et attachant, j'avais envie d'exploiter un peu plus sa mort. Alors voilà, c'est chose fait =) J'ai voulu pour ça continuer à suivre la trame de la série, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous retrouvez des dialogues que l'on entend dans la série, c'est fait exprès. J'ai essayé aussi d'être le plus précise possible, de reprendre tous les petits détails de l'histoire entre Spencer et Maeve, ne serait-ce que le titre d'ailleurs. J'ai regardé plusieurs fois les épisodes 8x12 et 8x13 pour être au plus proche et aussi certains suivants (c'est dur de travailler une ff xD). Donc voilà. J'espère simplement qu'elle vous plaira, vraiment.

Et je tiens aussi à dire merci ma bêta (avoue, tu adores quand je dis ça :D), qui m'a corrigé quelques fautes, et surtout qui m'encourage. Te Shushi.

**Rating :**T

**Genre : **Drame

**Disclamer :**Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, hormis quelques éléments. Mais ils sont pas très importants.

**Playlist : **(J'avais envie de partager les musiques qui m'ont accompagné pendant toute l'écriture ^^ Et j'assume tout ce que j'écoute ! xD)

\- _Tout ça n'est pas très grave_ – Julien LOko &amp; Anais Delva

\- _State of Mind_ – Merril Bainbridge

\- _Don't Give Up_ – Peter Gabriel &amp; Kate Bush

\- _Éblouie par la Nuit_ – Zaz

\- _The Call_ – Regina Spektor

\- _Someone to Fall Back On_ – Bandslam

\- _Un Homme Extraordinaire_ – Les Innocents

\- _Débarquez-moi _– Jean-Luc Lahaye

\- _Seasons of Love_ – Rent

\- _Je Lance un Appel_ – Sonia Lacen &amp; Sébastien Lorca

\- _Pour Nous_ – Dominique Magloire

\- _Chanson d'Emilie Jolie et du Grand Oiseau_ – Amélie Saimpont &amp; Jérôme Collet

Bonne lecture à tous :D

**Chapitre 1**

**Choc**

Pour la première fois, Spencer Reid ne pensait plus à rien. Son cerveau était vide, plus aucune équation mathématique, plus aucune formule chimique ou profils de psychopathes n'étaient présents dans sa tête. Plus rien. Seulement la résonance du tir qui venait d'avoir lieu. Et cette éternelle question : "Pourquoi ?". Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il avait pleuré, était tombé à genoux à côté du corps sans vie de son amie. Son amie... Son Âme-sœur serait sans doute plus proche de la vérité. La douleur du choc avait totalement fait disparaitre celle de son bras blessé. Il avait senti une main forte et solide sur son épaule, puis une autre entourant son bras essayant de le relever. C'était peut-être Hotch, peut être Derek. Peu lui importait, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, parce que s'il sortait alors tout ceci serait définitivement réel. S'il restait là, le dossier n'était pas clos, et peut être se pourrait-il qu'il ait une autre fin. Ils étaient parvenus à sauver tant de gens, à raisonner tant de criminels. Pourquoi était-ce aujourd'hui qu'ils échouaient ? Qu'il échouait ? Pourquoi alors qu'aucun autre dossier n'avait jamais autant compté à ses yeux ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'il avait perdu connaissance ou s'il était tombé dans un état catatonique après ça. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était la douce lumière et le silence qui s'était formé autour de lui. Il était de nouveau conscient, mais mit quelques instants à émerger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva seul dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les draps étaient chauds et doux contre sa peau, et s'il n'avait pas eu cet instinct de survie dû au réveil dans un lieu inconnu, il aurait pu y passer le reste de sa vie : s'endormir ici, et ne plus se réveiller. Mais son esprit en avait décidé autrement, et il se mit à observer la pièce. La chambre où il se trouvait était toute simple, rien de superflu. Une grande fenêtre laissait passer des rayons de soleil, à cause des épais rideaux mal fermés. Cette fenêtre était à l' opposer d'une porte simple, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Le grand lit faisait face à une armoire en bois massif, et une simple lampe de chevet ornait une des deux tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit. Les couleurs étaient apaisantes, le bordeaux se mariant parfaitement au bois. Spencer voulut se retourner, mais la douleur à son bras le rappela rapidement à l'ordre. Il se mit alors sur le dos, contemplant le plafond. Ses idées étaient encore confuses et bien que les évènements furent gravés dans son esprit, il avait du mal à remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après… _« L'Accident »_. Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé jusque-là ? Il se redressa et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'un bandage et un t-shirt trop grand pour lui. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était apaisante, il la connaissait, mais était incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. Il vit sa veste du FBI posée sur une petite chaise, qu'il n'avait pas vu étant allongé, à côté de l'armoire, ainsi que ses chaussures, et son pantalon. Un petit sac plastique était posé par terre, avec ce qui semblait être sa chemise et sa cravate. On avait dû lui retirer et lui passer le t-shirt pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise. Il en déduit qu'il était en sécurité. Quel psychopathe l'enfermerait en prenant soin de lui et de ses affaires ? Un éclair traversa alors dans son esprit : et si Diane Turner était encore en vie et avait par une raison encore mystérieuse, réussi à l'enlever et s'enfuir ? Non. Parce que si Diane avait survécu, alors Maeve aussi. Et ça, il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce vide en lui ne pouvait pas le tromper. Elles étaient bel et bien mortes toutes les deux. Spencer enleva la couverture qui le couvrait et se dirigea lentement vers ses affaires. Si la température était agréable à son réveil au fond du lit, il n'en était plus de même en cet instant. Un frisson le parcourut, suivit d'une sensation d'avoir les pieds dans la neige. Il remit rapidement son pantalon, sa veste, ses chaussures, prit le sac, et entreprit de découvrir où il était. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se trouva dans un petit couloir, où il aperçut des escaliers. Il descendit les marches lentement, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant en bas qu'il reconnut le lieu où il se trouvait. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais visité l'étage de la maison de Derek, et encore moins les chambres. Le t-shirt devait être à lui, ce qui expliquait qu'il nageait dedans, comme un enfant de 10 ans dans les vêtements de son père. Mais une question restait en suspens : pourquoi était-il là ? Il se dirigea vers le salon, où il se souvenait de soirées cinéma improvisées qu'ils se faisaient parfois l'équipe et lui en rentrant d'une mission. Le salon de son ami était assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse se mettre à l'aise, et l'écran plasma ajouté au home cinéma étaient appréciés. Souvent, ils regardaient des blockbusters actuels, remplis d'effets spéciaux, autant dire, des films qui ne faisaient pas du tout partie du répertoire du Docteur Reid. Mais de temps à autre, il parvenait à se faire entendre et à imposer Star Trek, ou des films devant lesquels il était le seul encore éveillé à la fin. Mais qu'importai le film, l'important était d'être simplement tous ensemble, en dehors d'une scène de crime ou du jet qui les emmenait vers ces horreurs.

Lorsqu'il traversa la porte qui menait dans le salon, il s'arrêta net : Derek, Hotch, Blake, JJ, Penelope et Rossi. Ils étaient tous là. Penelope Garcia était dans les bras de Derek Morgan, allongés tous les deux sur l'un des canapés, tandis que Blake et Jennifer se partageaient le second, chacune les jambes repliées et la tête posée sur un des accoudoirs. Rossi et Hotchner avaient quant à eux hérité des fauteuils, assez grands pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement. Chacun avait une couverture sur lui, et semblait dormir profondément. Les filles avaient encore des traces de maquillages sur les joues, sans doute avaient-elles versé quelques larmes pour Maeve et pour leur ami. Il y avait au centre sur la table basse, des verres et des bouteilles d'eau et d'alcool, à peine entamées. Il en était de même pour les paquets de chips et les biscuits. Spencer regarda la scène encore quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous ici. Il resta quelques instants de plus et tourna les talons, bien décidé à aller s'enfermer chez lui, et ne plus penser à rien. Tout du moins essayer. Essayer… D'oublier. Mais en était-il seulement capable ? Certainement que non.

Reid était sur le point de passer la porte quand une voix à peine audible, grave et monotone le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Si tu pars maintenant, tu t'enfermeras dans ta douleur et tu auras de plus en plus de mal à t'en sortir. Tu le sais. On est là pour toi. Ne t'enferme pas seul, reste et parle-nous.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il l'avait reconnu directement, au premier mot. Mais que répondre à ça ?

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement avant de reprendre son chemin vers la sortie de la maison de son ami, qu'il franchit discrètement pour être sûr de ne pas réveiller ses autres coéquipiers.

Son supérieur hiérarchique pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait : il devait s'éloigner d'eux, il en avait juste besoin. Peut-être Hotch avait-il raison et que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il allait s'enfoncer de plus en plus, jusqu'à se perdre et ne plus réussir à s'en sortir. Mais il s'en fichait.

Le soleil l'aveugla quelques instants, mais comme un écho à sa douleur, un nuage vint rapidement le cacher. Il devait être assez tôt, car le quartier habituellement si agité était très calme. Des personnes promenaient leurs chiens, et d'autres faisaient leur jogging matinal. Mais personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Il marchait vite, voulant se retrouver rapidement dans son cocon à lui.

En arrivant à son appartement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, et son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'habituel. Il retira ses vêtements, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le sang séché sur son pantalon. Il prit sa chemise et remarqua les grandes traces rouges sur celle-ci. Ceci expliqua pourquoi ses amis avaient préféré lui donner un autre haut. Son propre sang se mêlait-il à celui de Maeve ? Ou celui de Diane ? Le sang de son amour, ou celui de sa meurtrière ? Spencer contempla ce rouge encore quelques instants avant de mettre sa chemise à la poubelle.

L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps. Ses yeux le brûlaient, mais aucune larme n'était décidée à couler. La peine était à l'intérieur et ne voulait pas en sortir. L'eau brûlait encore plus quand elle s'écoula sur sa blessure. Ce n'était pas très profond, la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer, mais apparemment, il avait quand même eu le droit à quelques points de suture. Il passa un long moment sous la douche, avant de se décider à en sortir. Quand il retourna dans le salon, il s'empara d'une boite minutieusement rangée sur une étagère avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle. Le tout contenu dans une simple boite. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela n'avait pas pu arriver. Pas à Elle. Pas à lui, pas eux. Toutes ses lettres envoyées, ses appels téléphoniques du dimanche, ces cent jours et demi de correspondance. Tout ça partis en fumée, en un coup de feu. Un seul et tout était fini. Cette idée percuta dans l'esprit du génie, et un malaise le prit tout d'un coup. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, et une soudaine envie de vomir le prit. Il eut tout juste le temps de se diriger vers les toilettes, que déjà, ses tripes sortaient de sa bouche. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, si bien que sa gorge le brûlait terriblement. Une fois les nausées calmées et la bouche rincée, il se remit devant la boite, encore fermée. Il n'avait pas le courage de l'ouvrir, mais avec cette boite, c'était comme si elle était à ses côtés. Pour toujours.

Spencer sursauta quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi sur le canapé avec son précieux bien entre ses mains. On frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Il était un peu plus de 17 heures, une journée était passée sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses amis devaient s'être réveillés et quand Hotch leur avait dit qu'il était parti, ils avaient dû vouloir lui laisser juste un peu de temps seul avant de vouloir venir le voir. Mais lui, n'avait pas envie de leurs présences. Bien sûr, il les aimait, ils étaient sa famille. Mais il avait juste envie d'être seul. Les coups résonnèrent encore une fois, suivit d'une voix.

\- Reid… C'est Derek, ouvre-moi. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler, ni même de voir quelqu'un. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul dans un moment pareil. Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour être seul, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut pas que tu le sois maintenant… Spencer, ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît.

Non. Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il savait parfaitement que l'agent Morgan pouvait être très buté. Surtout quand il s'agissait des personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait protéger. Sans compter qu'il avait raison, la solitude, il allait avoir tout le temps de cohabiter avec elle. Il se leva lentement et alla déverrouiller sa porte d'entrée. La clé à peine tournée, il était déjà de retour sur le canapé.

Derek passa le pas de la porte, et referma celle-ci derrière lui. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, ce qui ne l'étonna pas du tout. Il alla s'asseoir face à son ami, sur la table basse.

\- Je sais que tu dois avoir rien envie d'avaler, mais il le faut. Je t'ai pris un café et des petits gâteaux. Ça te ferait du bien d'en manger.

Reid entendait ce que disait son ami, mais ne l'écoutait pas. Manger ? Boire ? Il avait encore l'estomac retourné, alors non. Sans compter qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

\- Reid… Il ne faut pas que tu te renfermes comme ça. Parle-moi, cris, frappes si tu en as envie. Mais ne passe pas du choc à la dépression. Reid, regarde-moi. Spencer…

Spencer releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Derek. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, il pouvait le voir dans son regard. Bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie de parler, une question lui tordait l'esprit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la chambre chez Morgan.

\- Je ne me souviens pas… Réussit-il à articuler tout doucement.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de quoi ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé… Après… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Reid… Tu n'as pas besoin de te souvenir de ça. Il faut que tu te concentres sur…

\- Non. Je dois savoir, dit-il d'une voix ferme et définitive.

\- D'accord. Quand… Quand Diane Turner a tiré, tu es tombé à genoux. Tu étais en pleurs. Je me suis avancé vers toi, mais tu étais dans un état second. Avec Hotch, on a voulu te sortir de là, mais tu ne voulais pas. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas partir, pas la laisser seule. Tu es allé vers elle. Tu étais couvert de sang. On a dû te sortir de là par la force. JJ est venue nous aider. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, j'ai voulu t'emmener vers une ambulance, pour te conduire à l'hôpital. Mais quand tu as vu l'ambulance, tu n'as pas voulu y aller. Tu disais qu'ils allaient te donner des sédatifs, et que tu n'en voulais pas, que tu n'en avais pas besoin. JJ a dit que ça pourrait te faire du bien, mais tu lui as répondu que non, tout ce qu'il te fallait était de retourner vers Maeve, que tu ne devais pas la laisser tomber. Tu étais vraiment agité, j'arrivais tout juste à te retenir sans te faire mal. Ils ont descendu les corps à ce moment-là. Tu m'as crié de te lâcher, et je t'ai laissé partir. Tu es allé vers le corps de Maeve et tu t'es effondré. Hotch est arrivé vers toi, tu t'es tourné vers lui et tu t'es évanoui. Il t'a rattrapé de justesse avant que ta tête ne touche le sol. Avec JJ on t'a accompagné à l'hôpital, les autres nous ont rejoints plus tard. On s'est dit que ce serait mieux pour toi de te réveiller ailleurs que dans une chambre de l'hôpital. Le choc a été violent, les médecins n'ont même pas eu besoin de te donner de sédatifs. Ils ont fait soigner ta blessure et fait quelques examens de routine et on t'a emmené chez moi. Personne n'avait envie de rentrer chez lui, alors on est resté là, à se demander quoi faire. On a fini par s'endormir et quand on s'est réveillé, Hotch nous a dits que tu étais parti. Ils voulaient tous venir ici, mais je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Hotch était d'accord avec moi et les a convaincu de rentrer chez eux se reposer et que je les tiendrais au courant de ton état. La suite, tu la connais… Reid, on est tous là pour toi, tu sais.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Spencer avait écouté le discours de son ami sans l'interrompre. Il avait des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le choc émotionnel dont il avait été victime ne lui permettait pas de se souvenir de la scène avec précision, malgré sa mémoire eidétique.

\- Tu peux aller rassurer tout le monde.

\- Les rassurer ? Je ne le suis pas moi-même. Reid, il faut que tu laisses sortir ta colère et ta peine. Tu ne peux pas tout encaisser comme ça, ce n'est pas bon.

Un nouveau silence se fit entendre. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne fût brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Derek. Il regarda rapidement de qui provenait l'appel, voir s'il était réellement obligé de répondre. Mais quand il constata que c'était leur patron, il se dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire pour l'interrompre alors qu'il savait où il était. Il décrocha. L'échange fut très bref, _« Morgan… Je lui dis… Merci »_.

\- C'était Hotch. L'enterrement aura lieu demain à 15 heures. Je passerai te prendre une heure avant.

\- Non.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, je passerai.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Là-dessus non plus je ne te laisse pas le choix. Et les parents de Maeve non plus. Ils veulent que tu parles pendant la cérémonie.

\- Quoi ?! Demanda surpris Reid. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ils ne peuvent pas me demander ça !

\- Apparemment, elle leur avait vaguement parlé d'une correspondance particulière, qui l'aidait. Et ils ont trouvé des lettres à son appartement.

\- Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les lire, s'énerva-t-il, c'était personnel !

\- Reid, ils voulaient juste savoir qui tu étais. Ils ont senti que tu étais quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de leur fille, c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent que tu parles.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

Le docteur ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et sans même se tourner vers son invité, lui dit :

\- J'aimerais être seul. Merci de ta visite.

\- Reid, soupira l'agent Morgan, ne fait pas ça…

\- Au revoir.

Derek sentis que le jeune homme s'était définitivement fermé à la discussion pour aujourd'hui. Il soupira, mais accepta de laisser son ami seul pour le moment. Juste avant de passer la porte, il lui rappela qu'il passerait le lendemain à 14 heures, pour se rendre à l'enterrement.

Spencer referma la porte derrière son collègue. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. L'enterrer revenait à lui dire définitivement _« adieu »_, et ça, il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Ce n'était pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Et comment ses parents ont-ils pu violer ainsi l'intimité de leur fille et la sienne en lisant ses lettres ? Ils auraient dû stopper leur lecture dès qu'ils avaient compris de quoi il s'agissait. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui demander de faire un éloge. De toute façon, il n'irait pas. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage.

Il décida de retourner s'allonger. Passant devant sa bibliothèque, il vit un livre rangé avec grand soin. _« The Narrative of John Smith »_, Arthur Conan Doyle. Avec une grande délicatesse, Spencer se saisit du livre. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et l'ouvrit.

_« __L'amour est notre vraie destinée. Nous ne trouvons pas le sens de la vie tout seul, il faut être deux pour y parvenir » - Thomas Merton_

Spencer Reid s'allongea, serrant fort contre lui la seule chose que Diane Turner n'avait pas réussie à leur prendre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa lentement glisser dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 1. La suite viendra soit ce week-end, soit au plus tard en début de semaine prochaine. J'espère que, vous qui êtes arrivés à ce message, vous serez avec moi au chapitre 2 ;)**


	2. Chapitre deux : Colère

**Ellanor** (S'il s'agit de ton vrai prénom, sache que je le trouve très beau :)) : Déjà, merci pour ton petit mot, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et ce qui me fait encore plus plaisir est de voir que j'ai réussi le défi que je m'étais fixé en tentant de décrire au maximum les sentiments de Reid. Je suis vraiment très contente que tu me complimentes là dessus. En ce qui concerne ta question, j'ai une réponse à t'apporter : parce que... C'est une ENORME boulette de ma part. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que ce soit passé à travers mes nombreuses relectures, réécritures et corrections... Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai mis Emily. J'ai bien dit que je suivais la trame de la série, et il est donc logique que ce soit Blake et non Emily qui soit présente. J'ai vérifié, et normalement dans la suite je n'ai pas refait cette erreur. En fait, je pense que c'est parce que j'ai un peu de mal avec Blake (même si comme tu le dis, sa relation avec Reid est très intéressante), et que j'adorai Emily. Du coup, mon cerveau à du écrire des chose sans que je m'en rende compte haha... En tout les cas, merci de m'avoir fait remarqué ça et je vais de ce pas corriger cette faute. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir vu... J'espère que tu appréciera quand même ce chapitre deux ^^'

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Je tiens d'abord à dire merci à ceux qui ont placé ma fic' dans leurs favoris, ou dans leurs fic' à suivre, ça fait super plaisir, vraiment =D

Ce chapitre deux à été particulièrement difficile à écrire, parce que au final, nous ne savons pas grand chose de Maeve et de sa façon d'être, de parler, de réagir, toussa. Du coup, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais pour tenter d'être au plus proche de ce qu'elle aurait pu écrire. Mais ça n'a pas été évident, alors je demande votre indulgence. J'ai du passer plus de deux semaine sur la même partie de ce chapitre, mais au final, je suis plutôt contente, alors j'espère que vous le serez aussi.

Sinon, comme on me l'a fait remarqué, il s'agit bien de Blake qui est présente avec le reste de l'équipe dans le chapitre un, pas Emily (j'ai corrigé normalement hihi). Je le dis au cas où vous ne lisez pas les réponses aux reviews mais juste ça haha.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Colère**

_« Arrête ! »_

Spencer se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, lui donnant des frissons. Il mit quelques minutes à se repérer et à réaliser qu'il était dans son salon. Sa propre voix résonnait dans son esprit. Ce _« arrête »_, crié dans un dernier élan d'espoir. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à faire stopper la meurtrière, et son doigt s'était replié sur la gâchette, laissant s'échapper la balle qui les tua, elle et… Et Maeve.

Il faisait nuit. Spencer jeta un œil rapide à sa montre. 4h36. Il se rendit compte à ce moment que la boite qu'il croyait pourtant tenir fermement contre lui était par terre, ouverte. Les lettres qu'elle contenait semblaient vouloir s'échapper. Le jeune homme en attrapa une qui dépassait. C'était l'une des dernières lettres qu'elle lui avait écrite avant de commencer à se téléphoner. Mais malgré les coups de téléphone, ils avaient toujours gardé contact par courrier. C'était leur truc à eux, et aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se passer de cette sensation de bonheur quand en ouvrant la boite aux lettres, ce petit morceau de papier était posé là, attendant d'être ouvert et lu. Sans compter qu'ils aimaient tous les deux écrire ces lettres. Certains pensaient certainement que c'était ringard, dépassé. Qu'ils auraient pu s'écrire des mails, que ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide. Mais l'attente peut avoir du bon parfois. C'est comme un enfant qui en décembre va attendre et compter les jours qui le séparent de ses cadeaux de Noël, jusqu'au moment où ses petits yeux émerveillés vont s'écarquiller devant les paquets gentiment posés sous le sapin. Ça a un côté presque magique. Sans compter que les lettres rendaient cette correspondance presque secrète, il était bien plus difficile de tracer un courrier qu'un e-mail, surtout si comme eux on utilisait des pseudonymes. Spencer se souvenu de comment il avait choisi son identité secrète : il voulait quelqu'un d'intelligent, ayant inspiré d'autres personnes. Quitte à emprunter un nom, autant que ce soit un nom intéressant à porter. Il s'était donc arrêté sur Joseph Bell, célèbre médecin ayant servi de modèle à Arthur Conan Doyle pour son personnage de Sherlock Holmes. Après tout, il avait pas mal de points en commun avec Holmes. Maeve avait, elle aussi, choisi un pseudonyme en fonction de sa personnalité et de son métier. Elle était devenue Nettie Stevens, en hommage à l'une des premières femmes à avoir ouvert la voie de la génétique à ses consœurs. Une femme intelligente et talentueuse dans son domaine.

Spencer ouvrit délicatement la lettre.

_« Joseph,_

_ Merci pour ta dernière lettre. Elle m'a rappelé à quel point ta présence m'est aujourd'hui indispensable. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, comment je traverserais ça toute seule. Sans doute me sentirais-je bien seule._

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je me sens bien quand je prends mon stylo pour poser les mots. L'angoisse qui m'habite depuis les appels anonymes disparaît. Et je me sens en sécurité. Tu dois sans doute trouver cela stupide. Tes mots me réconfortent._

_J'ai lu le livre que tu m'as conseillé. Je dois dire qu'il était tout à fait passionnant. J'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler d'avantage, mais j'aurai tellement à en dire que je crains de ne plus avoir de papier ou de stylo. _

_Tu sais, j'ai longuement réfléchi à une proposition que tu m'avais faite il y a de cela quelques jours. Je sais que je t'ai dit non, et depuis tu ne m'en as pas reparlé, chose dont je te suis reconnaissante. Le fait de ne pas insister me montre à quel point tu es quelqu'un de calme, d'attentionné et de patient. Je te remercie pour cela. Mais j'y ai souvent repensé depuis. Je te parle du fait de se téléphoner. Tu dois sans doute trouver cela étrange que je change d'avis comme ça, mais j'ai envie, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. Cela fait trois mois que l'on s'écrit, et je souhaite avancer. Je ne veux plus associer le téléphone à la peur, à ce harceleur. Il n'a pas le droit de me priver de ma vie. Je dois pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement à ne pas avoir peur dès que la sonnerie se fait entendre. Je pense que si, quand je décroche, je t'entends, toi, alors j'aurais moins peur de la voix de cette personne. Je veux avoir ta voix dans ma tête. Tu m'as dit que tu prendrais toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que tout se passe bien, en sécurité. Je te fais totalement confiance là-dessus, après tout, tu es un agent du FBI. Dis-moi la marche à suivre. Je te propose de se téléphoner les dimanches. On pourra se raconter notre semaine, et puis c'est un jour plus calme. Tout du moins, de mon côté. Je me doute bien que les tueurs en série n'ont pas de repos le dimanche non plus, mais j'espère que ce jour te conviendra. Et j'aurai l'occasion de te parler du livre. De vive voix._

_Je dois te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. C'était toi qui étais venu chercher de l'aide, et c'est moi qui t'en demande plus que je ne suis censée le faire. Pardon. Et merci. _

_Comment vont tes migraines ? Suis-tu les conseils que je t'ai donnés ? Si tu as toujours aussi mal, nous envisagerons autre chose._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Raconte-moi tes journées, tes enquêtes. Je pense souvent au lieu où tu peux être : dans l'avion, sous le soleil chaud de la Californie, au bureau ? Je ne sais pas, mais je pense à toi. J'espère ne pas t'effrayer avec ces mots à l'eau de rose, mais j'ai parfois besoin de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur aux personnes qui me sont chères. Merci d'être là. Merci._

_Bien à toi,_

_Nettie _

_La grande affaire et la seule qu'on doive avoir, c'est de vivre heureux - Voltaire __»_

Vivre heureux. Comment sans elle ? Ses yeux l'avaient déjà parcouru plus d'une fois, mais cette lecture-là avait un sentiment étrange. Et s'il n'avait pas proposé à Maeve de se téléphoner ? Et s'ils s'étaient contentés de la correspondance épistolaire ? Peut-être que Diane n'aurait jamais su qui il était et surtout comment la retrouver. Dans le fond, tout cela était entièrement sa faute. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme ça.

Il relut plusieurs de ses lettres. Toutes ces lettres qui étaient parties seulement de migraines et d'un article qu'il avait écrit. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ça aille si loin, et qu'ils construisent ensemble cette relation. Et surtout, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle finirait comme ça, si brutalement, si injustement. Pourquoi est-ce que la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais autant aimée a eu ce sort ? Ce n'était pas juste. Pour elle, pour lui. Etait-ce un coup du Destin, ou simplement le hasard des choses ? Est-ce que cela avait été écrit quelque part ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver parce que son heure était arrivée ? Toutes ces questions resteraient sans réponse…

Reid resta là un long moment, à lire et relire ces lettres qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte qu'il réalisa que le jour était déjà levé depuis un long moment. Il ne répondit pas, mais entendit le cliquetis de sa porte, annonçant que la personne était entrée.

\- Salut. C'était ouvert, dit son _« invité » _pour se justifier d'être rentré sans autorisation. C'est quoi tout ça ?

Morgan allait pour attraper une des lettres, voire de quoi il s'agissait. Mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de frôler le papier, que Spencer sortait de sa léthargie.

\- Ne touche pas à ça, articula-t-il froidement.

\- D'accord. Je n'y touche pas. Pardon. Ce sont les lettres de Maeve ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Le silence de son ami lui confirma sa théorie. Il alla s'installer face à lui. Reid était blanc, ses yeux étaient éteins, tristes et fatigués. Son regard inexpressif. Morgan n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que son ami pouvait traverser en ce moment même. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'ils avaient parlé de Maeve. Ils étaient dans l'avion, de retour à Quantico, et Derek s'interrogeait à propos de Spencer. Quand il avait abordé la question d'une éventuelle nouvelle personne dans sa vie, une fille, il se souvient de son sourire en coin. Il était gêné mais heureux, et Morgan avait trouvé cela plutôt attendrissant. Il était content pour lui et le trouvait plus apaisé depuis quelque temps. Il avait compris que Spencer n'était pas prêt à en parler ouvertement, mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait et avec qui c'était réciproque, cela lui suffisait. Après tout, si le bonheur se mérite, il avait amplement mérité sa part.

\- Spencer, tu devrais aller te préparer.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Derek d'un ton calme et patient.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Tu as peur de lui dire au revoir, c'est ça ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas y aller…

\- Spencer, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. On ne l'est jamais. Mais crois-moi, tu dois y aller. Tu dois lui dire adieu. Quand mon père nous a quittés, je ne voulais pas non plus aller à son enterrement. Ma mère et mes sœurs m'y ont trainé de force. Et je les en remercie encore aujourd'hui. J'ai pu lui dire adieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Répondit Reid, sentant la colère monter en lui.

\- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte aujourd'hui, mais plus tard, tu me remercieras. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour elle. Elle aurait voulu que tu y ailles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Reid se leva brusquement, n'attendant pas de réponse à sa question. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et s'enferma à double tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek entendit la douche se mettre en route. Son téléphone sonna.

\- Morgan ? Répondit-il rapidement.

_\- C'est Hotch. Comment va-t-il ? _Interrogea la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Il est fatigué. Et en colère.

_\- Il va venir ?_

\- Je pense oui. Il ne veut pas, mais il est parti se préparer. On sera là dans une heure.

_\- Bien. Il doit venir. Nous sommes déjà sur place. On vous attend._

Morgan raccrocha le téléphone au moment où l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit son ami sortir rapidement de la salle de bain vêtu d'un simple peignoir et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La curiosité de Derek le poussait à vouloir lire une de ses lettres. Mais son amitié l'en empêchait. Il n'apercevait que quelques mots, _« Bien à toi »_, _« Ce livre était magnifique »_, _« Il faudra que tu me racontes cette histoire ! »_… Des brides de souvenirs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face au nombre de fois qu'il arrivait à lire le mot _« livre »_. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Cette fille devait être vraiment exceptionnelle.

Le jeune agent sorti de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une simple chemise, nouée d'une cravate et d'un pantalon de costume tous les trois noirs. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigue et de tristesse. Avait-il seulement pleuré la mort de son amie ? Derek n'en était pas sûr. Il avait bien sûr fondu en larmes au moment où Diane avait tiré, mais avait-il pleuré depuis ? Ce n'est pas bon de retenir ses larmes aussi longtemps.

Derek réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas encore eu de confirmation de son ami pour le discours que les parents de Maeve auraient voulu qu'il dise.

\- Reid… Commença-t-il mal à l'aise, je voulais savoir… Est-ce que tu as écrit quelques mots pour…

\- Non, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

\- Si tu as besoin, je me suis permis d'écrire quelques phrases, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un papier soigneusement plié dans la poche de son pantalon. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je me disais que peut-être ça te serait utile…

\- Je ne parlerai pas. On y va, ajouta-t-il avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus strict. Aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot. Les lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, Spencer avait le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux vers les paysages défilant.

Une fois arrivés sur place, il sortit rapidement de la voiture. Il aperçut toute son équipe au loin, mais se dirigea directement à l'intérieur de l'église, où il prit place sur le dernier banc, loin de tout le monde. Morgan, quant à lui se dirigea vers ses amis.

\- Il ne veut pas parler, les informa-t-il.

\- Ses parents insistent et je pense que ça peut l'aider, répondit JJ.

\- Je sais, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

\- Agent Morgan ? Questionna une voix derrière lui.

\- Madame Donovan. Monsieur Donovan. Toutes mes condoléances… Répondit-il en se retournant.

\- Merci… Merci à tous pour votre présence. Le Docteur Reid n'est pas venu ?

\- Si Madame, il est déjà dans l'église…

\- Nous voulions savoir s'il acceptait de dire quelques mots en mémoire de notre fille…

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est quelqu'un qui a tendance à se renfermer sur lui-même…

Cela brisait le cœur de Derek. Ils avaient l'air devoir prit 50 ans en deux jours. Ils étaient épuisés, les yeux rougis par la douleur de la perte de leur fille. Un hochement de tête poli et ils partirent en direction de l'église, suivit par l'équipe.

Les parents de Maeve se dirigèrent vers Spencer après l'avoir repéré dans l'église, et son père engagea la conversation.

\- Docteur Reid ?

\- Monsieur Donovan… Je vous présente toutes mes…

\- Docteur Reid, le coupa Monsieur Donovan, nous savons quelle relation vous entreteniez avec notre fille. Nous savons qu'elle avait beaucoup d'estime pour vous, et bien plus. Nous savons quelle place elle vous donnait dans son cœur. Nous aimerions vraiment que vous parliez pendant l'office. S'il vous plaît.

\- Je… Je ne peux…

\- Notre fille n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans ses amours, vous savez, reprit Madame Donovan. Elle était une fille pleine de joie, et avait tant d'amour à donner. Mais elle n'a jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Mais dans ses lettres, j'ai senti tout l'amour qu'elle vous portait. Vous êtes cette personne Spencer, cette personne qu'elle a longtemps cherchée. Et je pense que ma fille aurait voulu que ce soit vous qui dites ces quelques mots.

\- D'a… D'accord, je dirai quelques mots…

Monsieur et Madame Donovan remercièrent silencieusement Spencer. Il ne pouvait pas dire non aux parents de Maeve. Il savait à quel point elle était attachée à eux, alors il n'avait pas le droit de leurs dire non.

La cérémonie commença. Spencer ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Mais peu lui importait. Quand son tour de parler arriva, il n'avait qu'une envie : être sincère. Mal à l'aise, il prit alors la parole.

\- Je… J'ai rencontré Maeve un soir d'hiver. Je me souviens qu'il faisait froid. J'ai pris contact avec elle, pour des problèmes de santé. Mais elle m'a apporté bien plus qu'un simple traitement. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je doutais de tout. De mon travail, du but de celui-ci, de ma vie, de moi… Je veux que vous sachiez qui est Maeve, la Maeve que je connais. J'aimerais vous réciter quelque chose qu'elle m'a écrit un jour. C'était après trois mois et 18 jours de correspondance. Je doutais beaucoup, j'étais souvent déconcentré, ailleurs. Elle m'a écrit ceci :

_« Je te comprends. Tes doutes sont légitimes. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponses précises à te donner. C'est à toi de les trouver en toi. Walt Withman a écrit :_

« Ô moi ! Ô la vie ! Les questions sur ces sujets qui me hantent,

Les cortèges sans fin d'incroyants, les villes peuplées de sots,

Moi-même qui constamment me fais des reproches, (car qui est plus sot que moi et qui plus incroyant ?)

Les yeux qui vainement réclament la lumière, les buts méprisables, la lutte sans cesse recommencée,

Les pitoyables résultats de tout cela, les foules harassées et sordides que je vois autour de moi,

Les années vides et inutiles de la vie des autres, des autres à qui je suis indissolublement lié,

La question, Ô moi ! si triste et qui me hante – qu'y a-t-il de bon dans tout cela, Ô moi, Ô la vie ?

Réponse : Que tu es ici – que la vie existe et l'identité,

Que le puissant spectacle se poursuit et que tu peux y apporter tes vers »

_Spencer, quels seront tes vers ? Ce que tu fais est juste. Mais en plus d'être juste, c'est nécessaire. Ce monde a besoin de toi. Tu vas certainement me dire que personne n'est irremplaçable, que d'autres pourraient faire ce métier aussi bien que toi. Mais tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es unique. »_

Maeve est unique. Maeve est irremplaçable. Maeve est cette personne. Douce, attentionnée, aimante, patiente, intelligente, qui pense aux autres avant de penser à elle. Et beaucoup plus. Mais avant tout, elle est quelqu'un d'une grande gentillesse. Elle veut sauver tout le monde. Quitte à en oublier ses propres problèmes. Elle a choisi d'être généticienne. D'être dans l'ombre de ceux qui utilisent ses recherches pour sauver les autres. Elle ne tire aucune gloire, aucun profit de son génie. Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est de faire ce qui est juste. Je crois pouvoir dire ne jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme elle avant. Les vers qu'elle apporte à ce monde sont d'une beauté et d'une pureté transparente. Malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé, elle prend la vie toujours pour ce qu'elle a de meilleure. Une forme d'innocence habite en elle. Elle ne pense qu'à apporter tout ce qu'elle peut pour rendre ce monde un peu meilleur, un peu plus sû est cette personne. On dit que les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers. Et c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas juste.

Reid se dirigea lentement vers le cercueil où reposait son âme-sœur. Il regarda un instant Maeve. Elle paraissait sereine, apaisée. Il n'y avait plus de traces de sang, plus de larmes ne coulaient sur ses joues. Sa peau était un peu blanchâtre, mais elle était magnifique. Pour lui, elle avait toujours été la femme la plus belle, avant même qu'il ne sache à quoi elle ressemblait. Il s'en fichait pour être honnête. L'intellect d'une personne est ce qui lui importe le plus. Et le sien était juste magnifique.

Spencer sentis la colère monter en lui. Ce n'était pas juste, non. Il arrivait à sauver beaucoup de personnes des pires tueurs en série, et là, il avait échoué. Quand la personne à sauver était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, il échouait. Il approcha son visage du sien, sa bouche de son oreille et murmura : _« Pardonne-moi »_. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les parents de Maeve :

\- J'aurai dû la sauver. Je suis désolé, leur dit-il d'une voix éteinte mais sincère.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part, et sorti rapidement de l'église.

L'équipe qui avait assisté silencieusement à cela, le suivit dehors.

\- Spence, attends ! Voulut le retenir JJ.

\- Laissez-moi, répondit froidement leur ami.

\- Reid, ne fais pas ça, ne nous tourne pas le dos comme ça, tenta Morgan pour l'arrêter, sans succès.

\- On sait ce que tu ressens, renchérit Rossi.

\- Non ! Non, ne me dites surtout pas que vous savez ce que je ressens, parce que vous ne savez pas ! Hurla Spencer s'arrêtant et faisant face à ses amis. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de perdre la seule personne qui ne vous ait jamais considéré autrement que comme un ami ou un fils. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être jours après jour rabaissé et harcelé à cause de ce que vous êtes ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être le jouet des autres parce que vous êtes trop jeune et trop petit pour vous défendre ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un qui utilise ses sentiments pour vous ridiculiser, vous enfoncer et frapper encore même quand vous êtes à terre ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de trouver enfin la personne qui vous était destinée, celle qui vous fait tout oublier, celle qui vous fait rire pour, celle pour qui vos pensées vont à chaque minute, la personne avec qui vous trouvez que la vie est simple, qui vous aide à accepter qui vous êtes, qui vous ouvre la voie de l'amour et de ne pas réussir à la sauver, alors que vous passez votre temps à sauver des vies d'inconnus ! De la voir mourir sous vos yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire… Non, vous ne savez pas, alors ne me redites plus jamais que vous savez ce que je ressens, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu as raison, reprit calmement Hotch après quelques secondes de silence, on ne sait pas. Mais on sait une chose : tout ceci n'est en rien ta faute.

\- Pas de ma faute ? Hotch, arrêtez. J'aurai pu faire quelque chose, j'aurai pu la sauver.

\- Comment ?

\- Si j'avais été plus convainquant avec Diane, alors…

\- Alors quoi ? Tu te serais fait tuer à sa place ?

\- Elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- Alors que toi oui ?

\- Laissez tomber.

Spencer tourna les talons et partis. Garcia voulut commencer à le suivre, le rattraper.

\- Laisse-le, la retient Derek. Il a besoin d'être seul maintenant.

\- Mais s'il décide de péter les plombs ou je ne sais quoi, on ne va pas le laisser seul dans un moment pareil. On peut surement faire quelque chose…

\- Garcia, on ne peut rien faire, tenta de la raisonner Hotch. On ne va pas l'abandonner et on prendra soin de lui, il ne fera rien contre lui-même ne t'inquiète pas. Pas tant qu'il aura toutes ses questions en tête et qu'il sera en colère. On a tous besoin de repos, rentrez chez vous.

Tous se séparèrent, après s'être assuré que les Donovan n'avaient besoin de rien.

Spencer était rentré chez lui. Il était en colère. En colère contre Diane, en colère contre lui, même en colère contre Maeve de l'avoir abandonné. Il jeta avec rage son sac à travers la pièce et s'attaqua à tout ce qu'il trouvait sous ses mains : toute la bibliothèque y passa, son téléphone, le vase sur la console de l'entrée… Sa blessure s'était légèrement rouverte, et tachait sa chemise. Mais il s'en fichait, il devait évacuer sa colère. Il envoya tout voler de part et d'autre du salon, jusqu'à ce que la colère laisse place à un grand vide.

Il se laissa tomber le long du mur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela était arrivé ? Il s'en voulait tellement. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu la sauver. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Elle ne méritait pas ça. _« Alors que toi oui ? »_, la question de Hotch lui martelait la tête. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement le droit de vivre après ça ? Et si oui, comment ?

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre deux ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu et qu'on se retrouvera au chapitre trois qui devrait arriver au plus tard mercredi prochain =) **


	3. Chapitre trois : Marchandage

**Enelye :** ... Je suis sans voix. Je ne peux que dire un immense merci. Vraiment, ça me touche, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Je me suis réveillée un matin avec ta review, et du coup, j'ai passé une magnifique journée. Sérieusement, je suis mais tellement contente, tu n'imagines même pas. Le fait que tu me laisses un commentaire alors que tu n'en laisses pas souvent, rien que ça, ça me touche. Et tout tes compliments et tout le reste, ce terme de "remarquable", c'est Noël avant l'heure pour moi. Alors je te remercie vraiment pour ton message qui me touche très profondément. Je suis tellement contente que tu arrives à ressentir toutes ces émotions (et j'avoue être contente d'avoir réussi à faire pleurer, parce que ça veut dire que je t'ai touchée, et ça c'est le plus important pour moi). Je cherche toujours à faire passer des émotions, tout en restant au plus proche des personnages. Alors encore merci.  
Merci aussi pour le fait que tu trouve la lettre bien.  
Pour le fait de se téléphoner, je me suis basée sur la phrase de Reid : "C'est comme ça qu'on a communiqué [en parlant des lettres], parce qu'elle avait peur". Du coup, j'imaginais pas Maeve proposée, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est possible que ça vienne d'elle ^^ Je regrette un peu d'ailleurs de ne pas le savoir en vrai haha.  
Enfin voilà. Merci encore pour tous tes magnifiques compliments, qui me touche beaucoup. Merci ! Et j'espère sincèrement que la suite va te toucher et de plaire tout autant, malgré quelques changements de narration :)  
Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pleins d'idées dans ma tête, dont deux en court de réalisation (une pour un concours ;))

**Petite Note de l'Auteure :** Alors, alors. Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres dans la narration. J'ai un peu changé, parce que je voulais vraiment montrer ce côté marchandage. C'était mon idée de suivre le processus de deuil comme ça. Donc voilà. Mais je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup le rendu personnellement, mais je suis peut être pas très objective XD Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis là dessus (et sur le reste hahaha).  
Y'a aussi le fait que j'ai fait un peu plus parler les autres, et en fait, je suis un peu moins à l'aise avec les dialogues... Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira encore :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Marchandage**

_« Si il pleut avant que j'arrive chez moi, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais la pluie n'était pas arrivée, malgré les nuages menaçants apparus doucement.

Spencer marchait lentement. D'un côté, il n'avait que l'envie de s'enfermer chez lui, mais de l'autre, il avait besoin d'air.

_« Si l'oiseau passe sous le fil électrique, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais l'oiseau passa au-dessus.

Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage des parents de Maeve au moment où il était sorti de l'église. Il y avait vu tellement de choses : de la reconnaissance pour avoir pris la parole, de la reconnaissance pour les termes élogieux qu'il avait utilisés pour leur fille, de la peine, de la tristesse pour la perte de leur enfant, mais aussi pour lui. Ils devaient vraiment être des personnes bien.

_« Si le bus arrive avant que je ne passe devant l'arrêt, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais le bus n'arriva pas.

Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient. Ils avaient donné naissance à Maeve. Ils ne pouvaient être que des gens bien. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pris le temps de leur parler hier. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage, pas la force. Il aurait certainement fondu en larmes, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

_« Si la dame traverse maintenant, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais quelqu'un l'appela et elle ne traversa pas.

Mais était-il vraiment capable de pleurer ? Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis qu'il s'était réveillé chez Morgan. Il en était incapable. Il en avait envie, mais il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller. Pleurer revenait à accepter. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

_« Si cette feuille se détache de l'arbre avant que je ne passe le pas de mon appartement, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais la feuille resta attachée à l'arbre.

Le serait-il un jour ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il avait espéré que sortir de son appartement l'aiderai. L'aider en quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais il espérait que la douleur s'estompe un peu. Mais qu'il soit dehors à marcher dans le froid ou au chaud dans son appartement en désordre, rien n'y changeait. Il enleva sa veste, et s'enferma dans cette pièce sombre. Il avait envie d'hiberner, attendre que l'hiver passe et que le soleil revienne dégelé son cœur et son esprit devenus soudain si froid…

\- Vous avez remarqué ? Demanda JJ tout d'un coup pour briser le silence.

\- Oui, lui répondit Morgan sans lever son regard de son verre pourtant déjà vide.

L'équipe s'était séparée et chacun était rentré chez soit après l'enterrement, pour se reposer un peu. Mais dès le lendemain, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le petit café où ils aimaient venir fêter leurs réussites, ou pleurer des êtres perdus. Ils étaient attablés dans le silence depuis presque quinze minutes quand Jennifer rompit ce silence.

\- Remarqué quoi ? Demanda Garcia, les yeux encore rouges.

\- Le temps du discours de Reid, l'informa Hotch qui lui aussi avait compris où voulait en venir sa collègue.

\- Il a utilisé le présent, renchérit Rossi.

\- Ça signifie qu'en plus d'être en colère et de ne pas accepter la mort de Maeve, continua l'experte en linguistique Blake devant le regard d'incompréhension de Garcia, il n'accepte pas l'idée qu'elle puisse ne plus être là. En général, une fois le choc passé, l'inconscient accepte de cette disparition et la personne parle instinctivement au passé.

\- C'est signe que le choc est passé, que la nouvelle est réelle, continua Morgan. Mais l'utilisation du présent montre que Reid n'est pas prêt à accepter le fait qu'ils ne pourront plus se parler. Ça peut être dangereux pour lui si ça dure trop longtemps. Mais je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il a traversé cette étape.

Un silence s'installa. Ils avaient tous la tête dans leurs pensées et le visage fermé. Ils s'inquiétaient. Pour une fois que leur ami avait trouvé une fille, gentille, qui arrivait à le suivre, et qui ressentait la même chose que lui, il était injuste que ce bonheur lui soit enlevé. Surtout de manière si brutale et si cruelle.

Soudain, JJ releva la tête.

\- Dites, je pense à un truc. Vous vous souvenez quand Emily avait disparu et était ensuite revenue dans l'équipe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tous acquiescèrent. C'était un évènement douloureux dont personne n'aimait réellement parler.

\- Il t'en avait beaucoup voulu à l'époque de lui avoir caché la vérité, affirma Morgan.

\- Oui. Il m'en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit. Il était venu chez moi durant plusieurs semaines pour pleurer la disparition d'Emily, mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire…

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Hotch, impatient.

\- A l'époque, il m'avait une phrase dont je viens de me souvenir…_ « Et si j'avais repris des cachets, tu me l'aurais dit ? »_. Je lui ai demandé s'il l'avait fait, il m'avait dit que non, mais qu'il y avait pensé…

\- Tu penses qu'il peut franchir le pas cette fois ? Questionna Garcia.

\- On ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir… Répondit-elle tristement.

\- Si nous allons chez lui aujourd'hui, il va se braquer. Vous savez bien comme il est. J'irai chez lui demain à la première heure. Je ne pense pas qu'il replongera. Maeve n'aurait pas voulu ça, et il est plus fort qu'on ne le croit. Il ne craquera pas.

\- Tu en es convaincu Derek ?

Derek hocha la tête. Il connaissait bien celui qu'il avait choisi pour être son petit frère de cœur. Il était persuadé qu'il avait passé la nuit à détruire son appartement et tout ce qui y était. Il n'avait certainement pas dormi et peut-être même était-il allé se promener un peu ce matin en tentant désespérément d'oublier toute la douleur qu'il avait en lui. Mais rien n'y ferait. Spencer était quelqu'un d'intelligent, même quand son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. S'il devait replonger, ce ne serait pas avant qu'il arrive à faire taire la colère en lui. Il allait ensuite commencer à marchander. Avec qui ? Lui-même très certainement. Jouer au jeu des _« si »_. Il connaissait bien ce jeu pour y avoir joué souvent quand une chose, un événement lui échappaient. Mais une fois ce jeu fini, la dépression arrive. Et c'est durant cette phase que Derek et toute l'équipe allaient être particulièrement attentifs. Ils savaient tous que Spencer avait eu du mal à lutter contre son addiction au dilaudid, mais ils savaient aussi tous qu'il s'était débarrassé de tous les flacons et seringues qu'il avait pendant un temps gardés précieusement avec lui. Bien sûr, trouver de la drogue n'était pas compliqué, qui plus est pour un agent du FBI aussi intelligent que leur ami. Mais irait-il réellement jusqu'à acheter à un dealer de quartier quelque chose pour oublier tout ça ? Derek était persuadé que même s'il y pensait sérieusement, il n'irait pas jusque-là, il était bien trop prudent même aveuglé par la tristesse. Il penserait à Maeve, et à ce qu'elle en penserait. Et cela le dissuaderait. En tous les cas, il espérait qu'il ne se trompe pas…

Il passait du chaud au froid en quelques minutes. Il pouvait transpirer et la seconde d'après grelotter. Mais son esprit était plus concentré sur son mental que sur son physique. Il s'en fichait d'avoir chaud ou froid. Il avait peur. Peur de devenir fou. Quelque chose en lui était brisé, et il ne savait pas comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Il avait songé à une chose pouvant éventuellement l'aider. Quand il était retenu captif par Tobias Hankel, le dilaudid lui permettait de s'évader quelques heures et de ne plus rien ressentir, ni douleur physique, ni douleur mentale, ni même la douleur morale. C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu autant de mal à se désintoxiquer, malgré l'envie d'en finir avec ce poison. Il avait besoin de s'évader de ce monde réel et que fuir quelques instants. Il se maudit d'avoir tout jeté il y a quelques mois. Il était prêt à sortir une nouvelle fois pour aller chercher une dose quelconque pour soulager sa peine, mais une petite voix lui murmurait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il mit quelques heures à comprendre que cette voix n'était pas seulement sa conscience, mais aussi celle de Maeve. Elle était au courant de ce passage douloureux de sa vie. Jamais elle ne l'avait jugé à propos de cela et l'avait même beaucoup épaulé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait qu'il ait eu besoin de s'évader. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa captivité, mais elle comprenait le besoin de vouloir sortir même pendant que quelques minutes de sa tête, de son corps, de sa vie. Mais elle lui avait fait jurer de ne plus jamais retomber dedans, parce que cela mettait sa santé en danger, et que rien, ni personne, ne justifiait qu'il puisse se faire autant de mal. Personne, sauf elle. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, sans hésiter. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. _« Alors que toi oui ? »_. Cette question obsédait le jeune homme. Parfois, il pensait que oui, d'autres fois une voix lui soufflait que non. Oui, il aurait voulu donner sa vie pour elle. Pourquoi ne pas le faire tout de suite ? Il en était incapable, et surtout, ce serait peine perdue. Alors il repensait à la drogue, et à son pouvoir d'évasion. Il avait tout jeté quand il avait compris qu'il aimait Maeve plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir cette chose à portée de main. Il avait une nouvelle drogue, beaucoup plus saine : il aimait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus là, et il avait besoin de sortir de son propre esprit avant de devenir fou. Mais de nouveau, cette petite voix dans sa tête, et cette promesse qu'il avait faite. Il ne pouvait pas et de ne devait pas trahir la mémoire de son amie. Il n'en avait pas le droit. De toute façon, il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver : la douleur n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il pensait mériter.

Malgré la fatigue et l'état dans lequel se trouvait Reid, son estomac criait famine. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Le café et les biscuits que Derek avait apportés étaient toujours posés sur la table basse. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais réalisa qu'il avait aussi la gorge très sèche, qu'il était déshydraté. Il se contenta donc d'un verre d'eau, qu'il but difficilement. Il posa le verre dans l'évier, et réenclencha l'arrivée d'eau pour le remplir de nouveau.

_« Si le verre déborde dans moins de 3 secondes, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais il mit 4 secondes à déborder.

Il éteignit l'eau et retourna dans le salon où il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé sans même toucher au verre. Il était encore entouré des lettres de Maeve. Mais il n'avait même plus la force de les lire.

_« Si la lettre que je vais attraper date d'avant Noël dernier, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais elle était datée de janvier.

C'était pourtant si proche. Le Destin en avait-il pas marre de le torturer ? Il se sentit plus que jamais seul. Perdu au milieu de ses souvenirs.

_« Si quelqu'un vient me voir avant 16h, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais ce n'est qu'à 17h48 que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller ouvrir, pas envie de voir quelqu'un. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Morgan, encore une fois. Non pas que les autres ne se souciaient pas de lui, mais il était convaincu qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que ce soit lui dans un premier temps qui vienne lui parler. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, et Derek avait toujours eu ce comportement protecteur envers lui. Il était normal que ce soit lui qui vienne. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de JJ. Après tout, elle avait été un soutien sans failles lorsqu'il avait pensé perdre une amie. Mais la situation n'était pas la même. A cette époque, Derek avait aussi pensé perdre Emily, il avait besoin de temps pour lui. Aujourd'hui, Spencer était le seul de l'équipe à avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Juste de rester seul chez lui.

\- Spencer, c'est Derek. Je sais que tu n'as très certainement envie de voir personne. Mais on s'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'ouvrir ? Promis, je ne resterai pas longtemps, je veux juste te parler quelques minutes…

Reid ouvrit lentement la porte. Il espérait qu'après cela, ses amis le laisseraient seul pendant un certain temps.

Comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques jours, il se dirigea vers le canapé, où il se laissa tomber. Morgan observa un instant l'état de l'appartement, et se dit mentalement qu'il avait raison. Il s'approcha et alla s'asseoir en face de son ami, comme si ces places étaient devenues attitrées.

\- Reid, il faut que je sache un truc… Commença mal à l'aise l'Agent Morgan. On a discuté avec JJ qui nous a dits quelque chose à propos d'un truc que tu lui avais dit il y a quelques années…

Reid tourna ses yeux vers Morgan, d'un air de dire, _« Tu ne pourrais pas être un tout petit peu plus précis ? J'ai beau être un génie, je ne suis pas devin »_. Derek sembla comprendre, car il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard. Il était mal à l'aise, ce qui intriguait et agaçait Spencer.

\- Enfin, je veux dire… Quand Emily a disparu, puis qu'elle est revenue, tu en as voulu à JJ, et elle nous a dit que tu lui avais avoué que… Enfin…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Morgan ? Demanda d'un coup Spencer d'un ton glacial et impatient.

\- Elle nous a dit que tu avais failli replonger dans la drogue.

\- Et tu veux t'assurer que je ne perdrais pas tête cette fois ?

\- C'est ça. On est là pour toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Je sais. Mais je peux comprendre que tu imagines qu'il n'y a pas de bout au tunnel. Pourtant si, il existe. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu nous as nous, et s'il y a quoi que ce soit que l'on puisse dire ou faire, n'hésite pas à demander, on…

\- J'aimerais être seul, le coupa son ami.

\- Spencer, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'y toucherai pas.

Il vit dans les yeux de Morgan qu'il ne le croyait pas totalement. Un doute persistait même s'il ne demandait qu'à le croire. Il rajouta alors :

\- Je lui ai promis.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Derek qui comprit de qui il parlait. Il s'était confié à elle, et elle se souciait de lui au point de sceller des promesses. Derek savait que Spencer était quelqu'un d'intègre, et qui accordait beaucoup d'importance aux promesses. Rassuré, il hocha doucement la tête, et se leva. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine de Spencer et ouvrit le frigo. Il savait que Reid n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps. Le verre qu'il vit dans l'évier le réconforta, se disant qu'il avait au moins bu un peu. Se doutant que son ami n'ait aucune envie de cuisiner, il prépara rapidement différents repas qui tiendraient plusieurs jours dans le frigo. Il finit par faire un sandwich, prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau et retourna avec le tout dans le salon. Tout en posant l'assiette et le verre sur la table basse face à Reid, il lui dit :

\- Je t'ai préparé différentes choses que j'ai mises dans le frigo. Tu n'as plus qu'à y réchauffer, ou tu peux aussi les manger froid. Mais tu dois manger. Et boire. Et dormir. Je t'appelle demain. Les autres passeront sans doute te voir aussi. Je sais que tout ce que je te dis n'a aucune importance à tes yeux, mais s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi… On tient tous beaucoup à toi, et on est là, quoi qu'il arrive, n'importe quand du jour comme de la nuit.

Derek se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'attendait pas de réponse, de toute façon, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Il espérait simplement que Spencer ne se laisse pas mourir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du canapé, et quitta l'appartement de son ami.

_« S'il y a des tomates dans le sandwich, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais Morgan n'avait sans doute pas trouvé les tomates soigneusement rangées au fond du frigo.

Spencer savait que son ami avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir comme ça. Pourtant, la tentation était grande. Il regarda le sandwich qu'il avait ouvert quelques secondes auparavant. Il prit une des moitiés et la coupa en deux. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à n'avoir qu'un petit morceau de pain entre les doigts. Il le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Comment pouvait-il manger, continuer à vivre, alors que Maeve n'était plus de ce monde ? Il porta le morceau de pain à sa bouche, mais eu du mal à le mâcher et à l'avaler. Il prit alors le verre d'eau et en bu quelques gorgées. Il réalisa que Morgan avait pris dans son placard un des verres qui portait un numéro au fond.

_« Si le numéro au fond de mon verre est pair, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais il portait le numéro 1.

Décidément, le Destin semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui. Il aurait pu y avoir toutes sortes de nombre dans ce verre, mais il fallait que ce soit le numéro 1 qui soit inscrit au fond de celui-ci. Un. Comme ce qu'il était à présent. Un. Seul.

Il reposa le verre, et attrapa une des lettres de Maeve.

_« Si elle me parle d'un livre dans cette lettre, je me réveillerai et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve »_

Mais il s'agissait là d'une des très rares lettres où ils ne parlaient pas de littérature. Quel était le pourcentage que cela arrive ? Infime.

Le marchandage ne servait à rien, il ne se réveillerait pas.

Il ne se réveillerait pas, et elle n'était définitivement plus là.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Suite la semaine prochaine :D Merci à tous ceux qui continue de me lire ^^ **


	4. Chapitre quatre : Dépression

**Petite Note de Moi-même :** Pour commencer, désolée du retard pour cette suite. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'avec les fêtes et tout, je n'ai pas forcément eu le temps de me consacrer à tout ce que je devais faire sur internet. Mais voilà, Noël étant passé, je prends le temps de vous donner mon cadeau.

Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous. C'est aussi celui qui se rapproche le plus de la série, étant donné que j'ai repris des situations et des dialogues tirés de la série, histoire de bien coller à la trame.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël en retard et une Bonne Année en avance. Et surtout, une bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que la suite vous plaise (d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si ça vous plait, je dis ça à chaque fois, mais en fait si ça se trouve, ça ne plait pas xD Bref).

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Dépression**

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Pourtant, il avait déjà eu beaucoup de coups durs dans sa si jeune vie. Il s'en était toujours sorti, mais là, il avait cette impression de se noyer sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

Cela avait commencé dès sa naissance : né d'une mère malade, et d'un père n'arrivant pas à assumer toutes les responsabilités que cela entraînait. Avant même de savoir ce que cela signifiait réellement, il était devenu _« l'homme de la maison »_. Il était jeune quand son père était parti. Premier abandon. Celui-ci marqua Spencer profondément. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Il a été ensuite élevé par sa mère. Il aimait profondément sa mère, et il la remerciait chaque jour pour avoir fait de lui ce qu'il était. C'est elle qui lui avait donné la passion des livres. Il a tout appris dans les livres, mais certaines choses de la vie ne s'y trouvent pas, et il avait dû se construire seul. Il avait traversé les humiliations, les harcèlements de camarades de classes jaloux et puérils. Mais il s'était toujours relevé. Il avait gardé la tête haute et avait réussi à entrer au FBI. C'était sans doute sa plus grande fierté. Il y avait rencontré des personnes formidables, sa famille, comme il aimait les appeler. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, même si souvent, il ne demandait pas d'aide. Quand Tobias Hankel s'en était pris à lui, il avait préféré se sortir de son addiction au dilaudid seul. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, mais il avait eu besoin de sentir qu'il était fort, et qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Mais il avait quand même eu de l'aide, sans la demander. De l'aide de celui qu'il considérait comme son père de substitution. Jason Gideon le considérait quant à lui comme un fils. Et pourtant, ce sentiment n'avait pas réussi à le faire rester parmi eux. Il était parti, sans rien dire, du jour au lendemain ne laissant derrière lui qu'une simple lettre. Deuxième abandon. Il s'était senti terriblement seul, et pourtant, il s'était relevé. La dernière fois qu'il avait cru ne pas pouvoir se remettre des épreuves de la vie était lors de la mort d'Emily. Il l'avait pleurée pendant dix semaines d'affilés. Si JJ n'avait pas été là, jamais il n'aurait réussi à faire ce deuil. L'émotion avait été tellement forte quand il l'avait retrouvée, il n'avait pas réussi à la gérer correctement. Il s'en était pris à Jennifer, alors que ça avait surement été encore plus difficile pour elle de ne rien pouvoir dire en voyant la détresse de son ami. Il s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne. Et il recommençait aujourd'hui. Quand il avait retrouvé son père, il ne voulait pas non d'aide. Mais encore une fois, elle était venue à lui sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la demander. Et quand il avait commencé à avoir des maux de tête violents, il s'était tourné vers quelqu'un d'extérieur. Il était comme ça, personne ne pourrait le changer.

Le chagrin, le choc, la colère, toutes ses émotions faisaient qu'il en voulait à la terre entière. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher l'irréparable, il en voulait à son équipe de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver à temps, et il en voulait à Maeve de l'avoir abandonné. Mais plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait tort. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à toutes ces personnes. Sa famille avait été là, ils avaient tout fait pour tenter de la sauver. Ils avaient travaillés sur leurs temps libre au lieu de se consacrer à leurs familles ou se reposer entre deux enquêtes. Ils l'avaient toujours épaulé, même si cela sous-entendait de passer outre la hiérarchie et les ordres d'en haut. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en vouloir. Il avait fait tout ce qui avait été entre ses mains. Il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour elle. Que pouvait-il faire de plus que de donner sa propre vie pour la sauver ? Quant à Maeve… De quel droit pouvait-il se permettre de lui en vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant ? Elle n'avait pas choisi ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'était en rien responsable des agissements de Diane. Elle aimait la vie, elle aurait voulu la vivre. Elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces. Jamais elle n'avait abandonné. Jamais.

La seule fautive était Diane Turner. Celle qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette, laissant partir la balle qui transperça sa propre tête avant d'atteindre celle de Maeve, les tuant toutes les deux sur le coup.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Reid avait eu cette réflexion : il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. La nuit avait été longue. Entre instants de torpeurs et de colère, il parvenait parfois à fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Son appartement ne ressemblait plus à rien : plus aucun livre n'était présent sur l'imposante bibliothèque, les vases en morceaux ainsi que des verres cassés jonchaient le sol, si bien qu'il fallait faire attention à l'endroit où l'on marchait. Tout ce qui était plus ou moins petit était cassé où avait déjà volé à travers l'appartement. Spencer était à présent calme. Une sorte de coma éveillé l'avait envahi depuis quelques heures déjà. La colère était passée. La seule question qu'il se posait maintenant était de savoir s'il s'en remettrait un jour. Probablement pas.

Son bras lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette douleur depuis qu'il s'était réveillé chez Morgan. Il se souvenait que vaguement du tir qui l'avait atteint. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal sur le coup. Il avait autre chose à penser, à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, cette douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bras semblait vouloir prendre la place de la douleur qu'il avait dans le cœur. Il se leva du coin où il avait passé un certain temps et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit un verre d'eau et prit un antidouleur. Il n'était pas sûr que cela fasse effet, mais c'était toujours ça. C'est à ce moment-là que son estomac se décida lui aussi à le faire un peu plus souffrir. Il grondait de faim. Spencer ouvrit le frigo et aperçu tous les petits plats soigneusement préparés par Derek. Il n'avait pas envie de manger, mais il agissait instinctivement, pour survivre. Il attrapa une assiette de pâtes et en mangea trois fourchettes avant de remettre le reste dans le frigo. Il but encore un peu d'eau et se dirigea dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait envie de dormir, mais apparemment, il y avait un manque de communication entre son cerveau et ses yeux qui refusaient de se fermer. Dès que le noir se faisait, il revoyait la scène de la mort de son âme-sœur. Il aurait voulu prendre quelques cachets pour l'aider à s'endormir, mais il les avait aussi jetés quand Maeve était entrée dans sa vie. Il avait aussi mal à la tête. Une migraine depuis quelques heures. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé non plus depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. _« Une raison psychosomatique »_, lui avait dit le médecin qu'il avait consulté quand il pensait avoir un problème au cerveau. Il avait raison. Même s'il ne se l'était jamais vraiment avoué, Spencer savait que ce médecin avait raison et ne s'était même pas étonné quand le mal de tête était venu.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté allongé là. Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, et encore moins envie de parler. Il resta là, mais une voix s'éleva derrière la porte. Une voix calme, douce, et tendre qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Spencer, c'est JJ. Je sais que… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi… Mais j'espère que tu sais que ma porte t'est toujours grande ouverte. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler, mais tu n'y es pas obligé. Si tu veux juste une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, on est tous là pour toi. Spencer, j'aimerai juste m'assurer que tu es conscient...

Spencer sentait de la peur et de la tristesse dans la voix de son amie. Il n'avait pas envie de lui ouvrir la porte, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète autant. Il se releva de son lit, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, contre laquelle il frappa deux fois pour indiquer à Jennifer qu'il était parfaitement conscient. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je repasserai. Les autres vont sans doute aussi passer. On veut tous t'aider Spence. On t'aime, tu sais…

Il entendit JJ repartir doucement. Il écouta les talons de son amie claquer sur le sol à chaque pas. Et Maeve ? Portait-elle des talons hauts ou était-elle plus baskets ? Il ne le saura sans doute jamais. Il l'avait souvent imaginé, habillé de façon très élégante, avec des talons pas trop hauts pour pouvoir être à l'aise dans son laboratoire, mais assez pour lui faire gagner quelques centimètres. Il l'imaginait que très légèrement maquillé, elle n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin. Juste histoire de mettre encore plus en avant ses magnifiques yeux. Quand Diane avait enlevé le bandeau, la première chose qui lui vint en tête fut de se dire qu'il avait raison, et que c'était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue, malgré son visage rougit et fatigué. Pendant une demi-seconde, il avait oublié où ils se trouvaient. Il n'oubliera jamais ses yeux. Jamais. Et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire était _« Salut »_. Juste _« Salut »_. Elle lui avait répond par ce même mot. C'était un instant hors de la réalité. Puis il atterrit. Elle avait des bleus et une blessure en sang à la tête. Discrètement, il avait essayé de voir si c'était grave ou non. Mais même avec ce sang qui coulait sur son visage, elle restait magnifique. En repensant à cela, Spencer senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais elles refusaient de couler. Elles restaient là, sans sortir. Il se rallongea sur le canapé, et s'endormit.

_« Tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle ?! »_

Spencer se réveilla en sursaut, en criant _« oui ! »_. Ce même _« oui »_ désespéré qu'il avait crié à Diane dans un dernier élan d'espoir pour sauver Maeve. Il eut tout juste le temps de remettre ses pensées en place, qu'il entendit de nouveau frapper à sa porte. Etait-ce la deuxième visite de la journée, où était-on le lendemain ?

\- Reid… C'est moi. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est Penelope, commença maladroitement la voix. Je… Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose, tu le sais. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Enfin, tu dois sans doute le savoir, mais je voulais te le redire, tu comprends ? Question bête, bien sûr que tu comprends. Tu comprends toujours tout. C'est une chose que j'aime chez toi. On n'a pas besoin de te dire les choses plusieurs fois ou de te les expliquer. On perd souvent trop de temps à vouloir expliquer les choses aux autres, et souvent, ils ne comprennent pas toujours ce qu'on veut leur dire, ils comprennent que ce qu'ils veulent bien comprendre par rapport à ce qu'on leur dit et du coup… Bref. Je m'embrouille. Je ne suis pas douée quand il faut monologuer. J'aimerai juste te rappeler qu'une famille, c'est aussi là pour les moments les plus durs. J'ai préparé un petit panier, tu verras, il y a pas mal de choses différentes dedans. Je te le laisse devant ta porte, d'accord ? Spencer, s'il te plaît réponds moi, j'aimerai juste savoir si tu es en vie…

Comme pour la précédente visite, Reid frappa deux fois à la porte. Cela suffit à Garcia pour être rassurée. Elle repartit en laissant le panier qu'elle avait apporté devant la porte d'entrée de son ami. Peut-être le prendrait-il une fois qu'elle serait loin d'ici. Ou peut-être pas. Spencer n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir la porte. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de ce que lui apportait Garcia, même si cela était une attention particulièrement touchante et agréable de sa part.

Le temps filait sans que Spencer ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Derek était venu quelques fois, mais ne disait jamais grand-chose. Il restait là, derrière la porte close. Il frappait et n'avait en retour qu'un bref écho. Mais il s'en contentait. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre, et que de le forcer n'était pas une bonne idée. Il préférait donc lui laisser le temps et espérait qu'il serait plus enclin à décrocher son téléphone. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de messages qu'il laissa sur son répondeur. Parfois, il entendait qu'on décrochait, mais aucune voix ne se faisait entendre. Simplement de lentes respirations. Hotch était passé aussi. Il passait très rapidement, attendait un signe de vie de son agent et repartait. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, et préférait lui laisser autant de temps dont il aurait besoin. Rossi quant à lui était souvent venu. Reid entendait qu'il s'installait devant sa porte et lui racontait les dernières enquêtes, les nouvelles du bureau. Une fois qu'il terminait son monologue, il rangeait ce qui semblait être une sorte de tabouret portatif et repartait jusqu'à la prochaine visite. Blake n'était pas venue. Elle lui avait téléphoné bien sûre. Mais elle sentait bien que c'était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne prenne lui-même la décision de venir se confier à ses amis. JJ et Penelope continuaient à passer régulièrement. Garcia apportait souvent des paniers, si bien qu'ils commençaient à s'entasser devant la porte du génie. Aucun d'entre eux ne le forçait et pour cela, Spencer ne les remercierait jamais assez.

Il passait son temps entre son lit, son canapé et le sol froid de son appartement. Il n'avait rien touché depuis qu'il s'était énervé et avait tout envoyé balader. Il savait où marcher pour ne pas se blesser, mais il arrivait régulièrement qu'il oublie et qu'un bout de verre vienne se loger dans l'un de ses pieds. Il mangeait peu, juste assez pour ne pas tomber, et compensait par l'eau, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à avaler correctement. Un jour, il s'était regardé quelques secondes dans le miroir et ne s'était pas reconnu : son visage était blanc, fatigué, ses yeux cernés de noir. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et ses joues creusées indiquaient qu'il avait perdu du poids. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien épais, mais là, il se fit presque peur à lui-même.

Les jours étaient devenus des nuits, et les nuits des jours. Il dormait la journée et n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux la nuit tombée. Il se réveillait et s'endormait sans s'en rendre compte, ne sachant pas à chaque fois combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il ne savait pas quel jour on était et depuis combien de temps il était là. Des fois, il ne se rendait même pas compter si on était le matin ou au beau milieu de la nuit, et les rideaux toujours fermés n'aidaient pas.

Souvent, il relisait le livre que Maeve lui avait offert. Il le connaissait par cœur, mot après mot, mais il aimait laisser ses yeux parcourir les lignes de ce précieux cadeau. Il regardait aussi souvent des photos de son amie que lui avaient déposées ses parents. Elle était tellement belle. Avec sa frange qui lui cachait parfois ses beaux yeux bleus, son sourire à vous faire fondre en plein hiver et son visage si fin, si parfait. Il les avait toutes gravées dans sa mémoire. Les Donovan avaient aussi déposés un objet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur : un foulard. Elle l'avait acheté peu de temps avant le drame. Il se souvenait encore du jour où ils avaient parlé de leurs relations antérieures. C'était le 4 novembre, à 15h46.

_\- Est-ce que… Commença-t-il d'une voix timide à travers le combiné. Je sais que ça peut paraitre indiscret mais, je… Enfin je…_

_\- Mais tu quoi ? Lui répondit une voix douce. Spencer, tu sais que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. Si je ne souhaite pas y répondre alors je te le dirai tout simplement._

_\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de parler de ce genre de chose… Enfin. Je me lance. Je voulais savoir si tu avais eu beaucoup d'histoire dans ta jeunesse ? C'est indiscret comme question, désolé. Si ça te dérange, on n'en parle pas. Je n'aurai pas dû te demander, désolé._

_\- Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Très peu. Si tu savais le nombre de vendredi soir que j'ai passé seule avec mon microscope._

_\- Je croyais que j'étais unique en mon genre, plaisanta en souriant Spencer plus détendu._

_\- Allez arrêtes, les filles devaient t'adorer au lycée._

_\- Les filles ne s'intéressaient pas à un gamin de 12 ans au lycée… Un jour, j'ai reçu un petit mot de la part d'une fille sur laquelle j'avais craquée. Elle trouvait que j'étais mignon, mais elle voulait que je porte un bandeau pour notre rencontre. J'ai accepté, et quand elle a retiré ma chemise, j'ai entendu des gens rirent, la plupart des grands étaient là… J'aurai voulu disparaitre de la surface de la terre à ce moment-là._

_\- C'est dégueulasse… Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te traiter comme cela. Mais tu verras, quand on va enfin se rencontrer, tu réapprendras à aimer Colin Maillard._

Ils avaient continué à parler de tout et de rien encore quelques instants avant de raccrocher. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'elle avait acheté ce bandeau. Mais il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Diane lui avait bandé les yeux quand il était arrivé. Est-ce qu'ils auraient vraiment utilisé cet objet ? Après tout, cela pourrait sembler un peu étrange. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne l'était pas dans leur relation ? Elle était tout aussi étrange que les deux personnes qui la partageaient, ce qui la rendait unique en son genre.

Spencer continuait à regarder tout ce que les parents de Maeve lui avaient laissé. Il s'arrêta sur un petit carnet, entièrement recouvert de petits dessins. Ses yeux parcourraient les pages : tous les dessins avaient un rapport à chaque fois avec une conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Il s'arrêta sur une page en particulier. Il y avait sur celle-ci des représentations d'objets impossibles. Dont un en particulier au centre de la feuille. Un triangle de Penrose. C'était au début de leur relation téléphonique. La conversation qui avait fait basculer les sentiments de Reid d'une profonde amitié à un sentiment tout nouveau.

_\- La géométrie euclidienne, affirma Reid sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir._

_\- Je te pose la question de savoir ce qui pour toi parait le plus impossible à réaliser, et tu me réponds « la géométrie euclidienne » ? Lui répondit surprise, mais amusée, son interlocutrice._

_\- Oui, rigola le génie. En fait, je pense plus particulièrement aux objets impossibles. Quand j'avais 8 ans, j'en ai dessiné un grand sur une feuille. J'ai pris des mesures précises, et je suis allé prendre du bois dehors, et des outils que mon père avait laissés là. Avec ça, j'ai essayé de construire un triangle de Penrose. J'y ai passé plusieurs heures, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas._

_\- Tu n'avais pas encore lu tous les livres sur la géométrie conceptuelle ? Rigola Maeve. _

_\- Ne te moques pas, je n'avais que 8 ans ! Répliqua-t-il faussement vexé._

_\- Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Il n'y a pas de triangle de Penrose sans épines._

Ils avaient ri tous les deux. Et c'est là qu'il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus que de l'amitié. Il était tombé amoureux de cette fille avec qui il ne faisait que parler. Elle le faisait rire. Elle lui faisait oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait à son travail. Avec elle, il se sentait léger, apaisé, heureux. C'était elle qu'il aimait et personne d'autre. Dire à Diane qu'il était amoureux d'elle, passait encore. Mais devoir dire à Maeve, droit dans les yeux qu'il ne l'aimait pas, avait été sans aucun doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il eut à faire. Il voulait lui dire tout le contraire à leur première rencontre. Mais non, il avait dû lui mentir en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus. _« Je ne t'aime pas. Désolé »_, lui avait-il dit. _« Je comprends »_, avait-elle simplement répondu. Reid était persuadé au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle avait compris son jeu, et qu'elle savait qu'il mentait et qu'il pensait tout le contraire. Elle était très intelligente. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris. Au moment où Diana avait passé sa main dans sa chemise, il s'était senti tellement mal, qu'il était presque heureux de porter un bandeau et de ne pas avoir à la regarder en face. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ça, il n'avait pas le droit de la torturer psychologiquement par cette vision de celui qu'elle aimait en train de se faire caresser par une autre femme. Mais Spencer devait tenir bon. Jusqu'au moment où il ne réussit plus, leur bourreau l'ayant poussé à bout par le baiser qu'elle lui vola. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de l'embrasser amoureusement, quand ce n'était que de la haine qu'il ressentait pour cette personne. Il aurait voulu que ses lèvres se scellent à celle de Maeve. Mais c'était impossible : même un simple baiser ne leur avait pas été accordé.

Il resta dans cet état semi-comateux pendant plusieurs jours. Quand une enquête s'était présentée à ses amis, Penelope et JJ étaient passées le prévenir. Il les entendit discuter devant sa porte. Il était appuyé contre celle-ci, assit par terre et entendit Jennifer hausser la voix :

\- Spencer, si tu nous entends, on veut juste s'assurer que tu vas bien.

\- Frappe deux coups si tu es conscient, rajouta Garcia face au silence.

Il frappa deux fois contre la porte.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'en remettra ? Entendit-il vaguement l'informaticienne poser la question.

\- Un jour sans doute. Et il sait qu'on est tous là pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive, rajouta JJ plus fort pour être sûre qu'il l'avait entendue.

\- Oui, tout pareil.

Quelques secondes après, il entendit les pas de ses amies s'éloigner en direction des escaliers.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers son canapé. La table basse était remplie de livres en tous genre. Une tasse trônait au milieu de tous ces ouvrages. Il ne mangeait certes pas beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer du café. Il attrapa le livre de Maeve et s'allongea le tenant comme un enfant tient son ours en peluche au moment d'aller dormir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser vers l'inconscient.

Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone une petite heure plus tard. Il laissa sonner : de toute façon, le répondeur avait été inventé pour ça.

_\- « Vous êtes sur la boite vocale de Spencer Reid, merci de laisser un message »_

\- Salut Reid, c'est moi. Encore.

Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre la voix. Le _« moi »_ en question n'était autre que Derek, qui lui téléphonait pour la énième fois. Spencer avait cessé de compter à quarante-deux. Il entendit la voix lointaine de Blake lui dire que le briefing allait commencer. Morgan répondit qu'il arrivait et reprit son message sur le répondeur de son ami.

\- Bon écoute moi, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.

Et il raccrocha. Ses messages n'étaient jamais bien longs. Juste pour que Reid sache qu'il ne l'oubliait pas.

Il avait reçu un message de Penelope quelques heures plus tard, l'informant que l'équipe était en route pour San Francisco, où un tueur vidait le sang de ses victimes. Il se rendormit.

Encore une fois, c'est une sonnerie de téléphone qui le réveilla, un marteau dans la tête. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine dans le but de trouver un antidouleur, mais le répondeur s'enclencha au moment où il passa devant son téléphone. Il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de l'agent Morgan :

\- Salut Reid, c'est Derek, j'aurai une petite question pour toi. Le tueur vide les victimes de leur sang et leur retire leurs paupières avant de les tuer. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Rappelle-moi.

Spencer s'arrêta. Il avait une idée. Elle lui était venue comme ça, d'instinct. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait juste eu l'idée. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se souvenait que Maeve lui disait souvent qu'il était fait pour ce travail, et pour aucun autre. Qu'il avait ce don de voir et de comprendre des choses qui échappent aux autres, et que c'était un don trop précieux pour ne pas l'utiliser pour faire le bien autour de soi. Elle lui dirait surement que l'idée qui lui était venue en entendant Derek, était parce qu'il était né pour ça. Une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait de rappeler son ami. Mais une force inconnue retenait son bras : se battre, mais contre qui ? La voix ou la force ? Se laisser dépérir ou tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie ? Spencer ferma les yeux un instant. Cette voix… C'était celle de Maeve qui résonnait dans sa tête. _« Aide-les. Tu sais que tu le dois. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas sans arrêt te passer de cela. Tu aimes ça. Tu aimes aider les autres. Tu es né pour, Spencer. Aide-les, ils ont besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin d'eux »._ Il rouvrit les yeux, soupira et se dirigea vers le combiné. Il fit le numéro de Morgan, et attendit quelques secondes qu'il décroche.

\- Oui, je t'écoute, répondit Derek.

Il hésita encore un instant, puis se lança d'une voix monotone et peu articulée, sans doute l'effet d'être resté silencieux, seul dans son appartement depuis près de quinze jours.

\- La cornée ou les pupilles ont été endommagées ?

\- Non, selon Blake il se serait servi d'un instrument très tranchant.

\- S'il fait attention à ne pas endommager les yeux, leurs champs de vision est surement ce qui compte pour lui.

\- En clair, il veut qu'elles voient ce qu'il fait. Et toi Reid ? Rajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Comment ça va ?

\- Je dois y aller.

Et il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas la force de continuer à parler et encore moins la force de répondre à cette question. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et prit enfin le médicament qui devrait dans quelques minutes stopper le pic-vert présent dans son crâne.

Il était encore en train de se demander pourquoi il avait enfin franchi le pas de reprendre contact avec son équipe. Etait-ce la curiosité qui le poussait à vouloir les aider ? Ou la voix avait-elle raison et c'était sa nature profonde contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter ? Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Travailler sur l'enquête ou les laisser se débrouiller sans lui ? Après tout, ils étaient tous aussi compétant les uns que les autres niveau profilage. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas besoin de lui… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Derek lui avait demandé son avis, c'est qu'ils piétinaient et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un regard neuf sur cette affaire. Mais il ne se sentait pas totalement prêt à reprendre du service. Hotch lui avait donné autant de temps qu'il le voudrait. Mais s'il s'écoutait à cet instant précis, il prendrait tout le reste de sa vie. Cette impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin ne le quittait plus. Comment arrêter de tomber et remonter à la surface ? Peut-être Derek lui avait-il donné la solution en le poussant à reprendre le travail. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre à donner un coup de main, juste cette fois, depuis ici ?

Il décrocha de nouveau son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'agent Anderson. Il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui apporter les documents dont il avait besoin, se rendant souvent des petits services entre eux. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'agent du FBI ne décroche.

\- Agent Anderson.

\- C'est Spencer Reid.

\- Oh, agent Reid, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'apporter les documents de l'enquête sur laquelle mon équipe travaille en ce moment en Californie ? Demanda-t-il, ignorant la question de son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je peux vous apporter ça d'ici une heure.

\- Parfait, merci.

Il lui donna son adresse et raccrocha. Spencer se leva, et décida qu'il était temps de récupérer les paniers que Garcia avait laissés devant chez lui. Il ne voulait pas que Anderson lui pose des questions à propos de cela. Il en entra cinq. Il savait que Penelope en avait déposé plus, car il l'entendait toujours passer devant sa porte, n'étant pas très discrète avec ses chaussures à talons aiguilles. Mais il soupçonnait sa voisine de palier de lui en avoir volé un ou deux. Anderson arriva une heure plus tard. L'échange fut rapide, et il eut la délicatesse de ne pas poser de question quant à l'état de son appartement et son état physique. Spencer l'en remercia mentalement. Il se mit rapidement au travail. Il ne se préoccupait que de l'enquête. Il avait besoin d'occuper son esprit, et quoi de mieux que de traquer un tueur en série ? Il travailla dessus pendant plusieurs heures, sans voir le temps passer. Il avait accroché une carte de San Francisco sur un mur, ainsi que des photos et divers documents. Les autres papiers avaient rejoint les livres sur le sol. Il partit sur plusieurs pistes différentes, tout en entament un paquet de noix que Garcia avait mis dans les paniers, pour l'aider à rester concentré. Cette affaire était très intéressante. Il aimait l'art, et tout ce qui y touchait. De fait, il réussit à se concentrer sur ce cas, plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il traça un profil géographique et eut une idée d'où chercher. Il regarda du côté de la fenêtre. Il semblait faire jour, de faibles rayons de lumière passaient à travers les rideaux tirés du salon. Mais l'appartement était toujours plongé dans une certaine obscurité. Quelle heure était-ce ? Pouvait-il téléphoner à ses amis maintenant, où le décalage horaire risquait de faire qu'il ne les réveille, alors qu'ils ne devaient déjà pas beaucoup dormir ? Il estima rapidement l'heure de la côte ouest et décida qu'il pouvait téléphoner maintenant. Il composa le numéro de Morgan, qui décrocha rapidement.

\- Quoi de neuf Reid ?

\- Si c'est l'art qui le motive, il est clair que les lieux où il dépose les corps se situent dans le quartier de Mission District.

\- Attends, comment tu sais…

\- Anderson m'a apporté une partie des fichiers.

\- D'accord, d'accord, une petite seconde, j'appelle Garcia. Vas-y Reid, rajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Garcia, trouve la liste de toutes les galeries d'art de San Francisco.

\- Reid, oh, je voulais… Comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux, répondit Spencer après un court silence sans vraiment en être convaincu lui-même. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Et merci aussi pour les paniers. Les noix contiennent du magnésium qui aide à produire de la…

\- Sérotonine, fini Garcia le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, je sais oui. Bon, il y a beaucoup de galeries d'art.

\- Concentre-toi sur le Mission District.

Il raccrocha rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à ses deux amis de poser d'autres questions sur sa santé, sur son moral. Il attrapa le petit paquet de noix et se dirigea vers le canapé. Tout en en mangeant quelques-unes, il se demanda s'il devait aller les rejoindre. Il pouvait les aider d'ici, mais avait-il vraiment envie de rester seul dans le noir ? Et puis il était bien plus efficace sur place, et c'était moins une perte de temps que de lui transférer les dernières informations au fur et à mesure. Il écouta encore cette petite voix intérieure qui lui murmurait d'y aller, de reprendre sa vie en main, d'arrêter de porter ce deuil seul. Il avait des amis, et leur avait tourné le dos, rejetant leur amour et leur aide. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il pensa à la douce Jennifer, qui avait toujours été là pour lui, et qui n'avait jamais jugé son moral que certains trouvaient parfois trop sensible. Elle l'avait toujours épaulé, jamais forcé à parler, toujours avec une douceur presque maternelle. Il pensa à Blake. Et si elle se reprochait le fait de l'avoir poussé à rencontrer Maeve ? Il pensa aussi à Hotch et Rossi, qui tous deux avaient déjà perdu leurs femmes. Ils pourraient sans doute l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il pensa à Garcia, qui lui avait préparé tous ses petits paniers. Sa sensibilité faisait qu'elle devait tourner en rond dans son bureau en attendant de ses nouvelles, se demandant toutes les deux minutes ce qu'il faisait et comment il allait. Il pensa à Derek. Cet homme qui depuis son arrivé l'avait pris sous son aile, sans jamais le laisser tomber, en le protégeant comme on protège un petit frère. Toute l'équipe avait fait de lui un membre à part entière et non pas le petit jeune de la bande, fragile et sensible. Et il pensa aussi à Maeve. Elle aimait tellement la vie, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de le voir se laisser mourir de cette façon. Il devait se rendre à San Francisco, pour eux, pour Elle.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et prit une rapide douche. Il ne prit pas le temps de se raser, ou de brosser correctement ses cheveux. Il troqua son jogging contre un pantalon simple, et rajouta un t-shirt et un gilet en laine. Il attrapa quelques feuilles du dossier, qu'il glissa dans son sac à bandoulière, ainsi que de quoi tenir deux-trois jours et s'apprêta à sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, il se stoppa net. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il fit demi-tour et prit le livre de Conan Doyle, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'enterrement de Maeve. Il le mit délicatement dans son sac et sorti de chez lui. Il faisait jour, et le soleil tapait fort. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de cette luminosité et mit quelques minutes à s'adapter à la lumière. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser beaucoup de monde, la foule des transports en commun l'inquiétait un peu. Il n'était pas sorti depuis deux semaines, et se retrouver directement plongé parmi la population ne lui plaisait pas. Il prit alors un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport, où il profita de sa plaque d'agent du FBI pour éviter les longues files d'attente. Il prit son billet pour le prochain vol et attendit dans un coin reculé de la salle d'embarquement. Il ne pouvait pas desserrer son emprise de son sac, qu'il gardait précieusement tout contre lui.

Une fois dans l'avion, il sortit les papiers qu'il avait pris avec lui. Quelque chose lui échappait à propos du sang et de la façon dont l'utilisait le tueur. Il réfléchit à différentes pistes, et en mit plusieurs de côté. Il trouverait sans doute la solution avec le rapport du légiste qui devrait arriver en même temps que lui au bureau d'enquête. Etant plongé dans ses dossiers, Spencer ne vit pas le temps du vol passer. Il prit un autre taxi pour se rendre sur place. Mais arrivé devant l'imposant bâtiment, il se demanda finalement si c'était une bonne idée d'être venu. Si ça se trouve, ils avaient déjà résolu l'enquête et étaient déjà tous reparti. Non, ils l'auraient prévenu. Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, et entra. Il arriva doucement derrière eux, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis autour du tableau qui affichait les photos et les recherches de l'équipe. Il arriva au moment où Rossi posa une question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il retirait le plasma ?

\- Ça rend le sang plus épais, répondit Hotch. Plus pratique pour peindre.

Le plasma et les globules blancs séparés. C'était l'information qu'il manquait à Reid. Il élimina les hypothèses qu'il avait eues le temps de formuler dans l'avion et n'en retient qu'une seule. Il allait intervenir, quand Derek prit la parole.

\- De quel type d'équipement il aurait besoin ?

\- On peut facilement acheter une centrifugeuse sur le net pour environ deux cents dollars, lui répondit Blake.

\- Pour quelle raison il séparerait le plasma du sang ? Demanda Hotch.

\- Par habitude.

Il était intervenu sans même en prendre conscience. C'est quand il vit tous les visages se tourner vers lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Hotch fut le premier à réagir à sa présence, suivit rapidement de Jennifer.

\- Reid.

\- Spencer. Salut.

JJ se dirigea vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien présent devant eux. Reid répondit à son étreinte. Ils lui avaient manqué, et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes aussi vite. Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? Demanda le patron de l'équipe.

\- Non, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une piste. Notre homme est hémophile.

\- Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il est aussi obsédé par le sang, tenta Rossi. Il ne peut pas saigner sans risquer de mourir.

\- Ça explique aussi pourquoi il sépare le plasma du sang avant de commencer à peindre avec, continua Blake.

\- C'est un remède assez ancien, précisa le plus jeune des agents. Certains hémophiles injectaient du plasma dans leurs blessures pour forcer le processus de coagulation que leur corps ne peut pas assurer de lui-même.

Derek prit son téléphone et appela Garcia, pour qu'elle les aide à réduire le nombre de suspects. Comme à son habitude, elle répondit rapidement.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Salut ma belle, il me faut la liste de tous les hémophiles de San Francisco.

\- Oh, c'est vague, mon Dieu que c'est vague… D'accord…

\- Pour nourrir une obsession aussi forte, intervient Reid, le tueur doit sûrement souffrir de la forme la plus sérieuse de cette maladie, c'est-à-dire la maladie de Christmas.

\- Reid ! Je suis contente d'entendre que tu vas bien.

\- Merci Garcia.

Spencer entendait dans la voix de Garcia son soulagement. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui souffrent en même temps que leurs proches. Il le savait et était content de l'entendre, et de se dire qu'elle pourrait dormir tranquille cette nuit.

Après avoir rajouté des précisions et après quelques recherches, Garcia fournit à l'équipe le coupable. Hotch donna l'ordre à l'équipe de se séparer en deux groupes, pour l'arrêter soit chez lui, soit sur son lieu de travail. En partant, Rossi fit une tape amicale dans le dos de Spencer, comme pour lui dire _« Merci d'être venu »_. Blake lui sourit, et il ne put s'empêcher de la rassurer.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle simplement. Mais c'est bon de vous revoir.

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide. Elle qui avait rejoint l'équipe en dernier s'était très bien intégrée et ce qui arrivait aux membres de la famille la touchait autant que les autres. Hotch s'approcha à son tour de son agent.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Ça te prendra du temps, j'imagine.

\- Spencer ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Du temps ? Combien de temps s'était-il déjà écoulé ? Combien en fallait-il de plus pour se remettre de la perte de son âme-sœur ?

\- Oui, mais combien de temps ?

\- Difficile à dire. Mais on est tous là pour toi.

\- Merci.

Il se retrouva seul dans le bureau. Il serrait toujours contre lui son sac contenant le livre. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il était content d'être venu. Il s'était senti utile et pouvoir voir l'amour de ses amis, et non de la pitié lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises et n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre avant que les membres de son équipe ne lui téléphonent lui disant qu'ils avaient arrêté le coupable et qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à Quantico. Finalement, il n'aura fait qu'un aller-retour à San Francisco, mais c'était sans doute l'aller-retour qu'il lui fallait pour enfin commencer à entreprendre le chemin de la guérison.

A bord du jet, JJ s'installa en face de lui, et entama la conversation.

\- Au total, j'ai compté cinq paniers.

\- Oh, sept, lui répondit Spencer. Mais ma voisine, Madame Cavanaugh a dû en prendre un ou deux.

JJ eut un petit rire. Il se rendait compte à quel point il lui avait vraiment manqué. Mais il avait eu besoin de ces instants en solitaire. Il était comme ça : il devait d'abord être seul pour gérer les émotions trop fortes. Mais maintenant, il avait besoin d'eux. Juste de leurs présences. Derek arriva derrière JJ, et Spencer jugea qu'il était temps de s'excuser de l'inquiétude qu'il leur avait donné et de son comportement d'abord agressif, puis solitaire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai été un peu…

\- Spencer, l'interrompit Jennifer. Arrête.

Il la regarda reconnaissant. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme ça, qui le comprenaient et l'acceptaient tel qu'il était.

\- Tu sais, lui dit Morgan, je ne voulais pas te forcer à venir nous rejoindre.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Ecoute, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le nous.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aurai bien besoin d'aide pour un truc.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Il voyait dans le regard de JJ et de Derek de l'intérêt et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour lui. Il devait se reconstruire, il devait reprendre sa vie en main. Mais pour ça, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui et se retrouver seul face à ce lieu si froid et si sombre qui lui avait servi d'appartement ces quinze derniers jours. Il n'avait pas la force d'y retourner seul, et il ne savait pas par où commencer pour redonner à cet endroit un minimum de chaleur.

Le jet à terre, Spencer, JJ et Garcia s'étaient installés dans la voiture de Derek, qui les emmena chez Reid. Hotch avait encore un tas de papiers administratifs à remplir pour ses supérieurs, et Reid n'était pas aussi proche de Blake et Rossi que des trois autres. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver chez le jeune agent. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire quant à l'état où se trouvait le lieu de vie de Spencer : des livres partout, des morceaux de verre, des papiers qui volaient à travers toute la pièce, des tasses posées un peu partout et des photos accrochées n'importe comment contre le mur… C'est dans le silence que tous se mirent à ranger. Ils commencèrent par ramasser les bouts de verres, pour que personne ne se blessent. Penelope ouvrit les rideaux, histoire de faire rentrer un peu de chaleur et de lumière. Tandis que certains décrochaient les cartes et photos des murs, les autres rangeaient soigneusement les centaines de livres dans l'imposante bibliothèque. A eux quatre, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à redonner un peu de vie dans cet appartement. Tous étaient fatigués, à cause de l'enquête et du décalage horaire, mais tous y mettaient de la bonne volonté, heureux que Spencer accepte enfin leur aide. Au moment de partir, Derek le prit dans ses bras, comme pour lui dire _« Maintenant, tout ira bien »_. Garcia et JJ en firent de même, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il se retrouva alors de nouveau seul. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir le soleil se refléter contre les fenêtres de l'immeuble d'en face. C'était une belle journée, il faisait chaud. Il se dirigea vers son sac et en sorti le livre de Maeve. Il l'ouvrit et passa ses doigts sur la fine écriture manuscrite.

_« __L'amour est notre vraie destinée. Nous ne trouvons pas le sens de la vie tout seul, il faut être deux pour y parvenir – Thomas Merton »_

Il referma doucement son précieux livre et le glissa dans la bibliothèque, parmi les autres. Sa gorge était serrée, et un nœud lui tordait l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce long chapitre. Sinon, j'ai remarqué un truc que je n'avais pas vu : tous mes tirets de dialogues dans mes chapitres précédents ne sont pas passés, mais j'ai rectifié le tir :D **  
**La suite sera le dernier chapitre avant un petit prologue. Mais à mon avis, ce ne sera pas avant l'année prochaine ;) *Se croit drôle*... Bref, à bientôt :)**


	5. Chapitre cinq : Acceptation

Petite note de moi-même : Voilà. On arrive à la dernière étape du deuil, l'acceptation. Dernière étape, mais pas dernier chapitre. Il reste encore un épilogue et après par contre, ce sera la fin (parce qu'il en faut bien une ^^). Mais ceux qui ont aimé me lire, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une autre fic'. Et un OS est déjà fini et passé à la relecture. Donc il arrivera surement après l'épilogue de celle-ci.

Sinon, désolée pour la longue attente. Mais chez moi, janvier = examens. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne excuse, mais c'est celle que j'utilise ;)

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des trucs qui vous ont dérangés (et même les trucs qui vous ont pas dérangés d'ailleurs xD).

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Acceptation**

Il errait. Il ne savait pas où il voulait aller. Ni même s'il avait un but précis. Il se laissait porter par ses pas, par son instinct. Il était presque trois heures du matin, et Spencer n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait tenté de se calmer en s'occupant l'esprit, mais il était trop agité. Il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir, il étouffait. Alors malgré la noirceur de la nuit, il avait pris sa veste et était sorti. Il marchait sans réel but, il marchait, c'est tout. Il pensait avoir enfin accepté la mort de Maeve, et que le fait d'être allé jusqu'en Californie pour aider ses coéquipiers l'aiderait à surmonter son chagrin. Tout du moins, l'aiderait à commencer à aller mieux. Mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffi, et il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il marcha encore pendant une heure, ses pieds le guidant à travers la ville. Il prit aussi un bus, au hasard, juste pour aller loin de chez lui. Lui qui ne voulait pas quitter l'appartement hier encore, il ne pouvait plus y rester et voulait en être le plus loin possible.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever. Il était perdu, seul. Spencer n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il allait pouvoir reprendre goût à la vie si même son travail ne l'y aidait pas. Il continuait à marcher, et bizarrement, les rues lui semblaient de plus en plus familières. Ses pas le menaient sans qu'il ne contrôle réellement. De toute façon, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait fait un rêve l'autre nuit. Il était dans une bibliothèque, à lire un livre. Et elle était arrivée. Souriante. Elle avançait vers lui, d'un pas léger. Elle semblait flotter dans les airs, comme si la gravité n'avait plus d'influence sur elle. Ils avaient discuté là un moment, avant qu'une petite musique se fasse entendre. _« Danse avec moi »_, lui avait-elle dit. Mais il s'était réveillé. Il ne pouvait pas danser avec elle, pas même en rêve.

Il s'était arrêté. Il releva la tête. Spencer était dans un quartier reculé de la ville, vers les entrepôts, qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Mais pourtant, l'immeuble face auquel il se trouvait, il le connaissait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, mais il l'avait déjà vue sur des photographies. Sur le tableau de leur bureau, il y a deux semaines environ. C'était l'appartement dans lequel Maeve avait son loft. Ses pas l'avaient conduit ici. Guidés par son subconscient. Il hésita un instant, et fini par pousser la porte d'entrée. Il trouva-là une dame assez âgée, certainement la concierge, assise derrière une baie vitrée, faisant office de réception. Il s'avança doucement, et frappa à la vitre de la fenêtre permettant la communication.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? Lui demanda la concierge souriante en ouvrant la fenêtre.

\- Je… Je voulais savoir si… Enfin, je…

Reid ne savait même pas ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait demander, ni même s'il avait le droit de se trouver là.

\- Vous êtes pâle. Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas…

\- Prenez votre temps. Je peux vous offrir un thé ?

Visiblement, cette dame voyait toute la détresse dans les yeux de Spencer. L'agent se laissa guider par la concierge, qui était sortie de son petit local pour le guider à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Elle l'installa sur un petit tabouret, à côté du bureau. Elle sortit deux tasses, et versa de l'eau chaude dedans, suivit d'un petit sachet de thé. Elle posa une des tasses en face de Reid.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de la petite Maeve Donovan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Comment… ?

Reid était surpris. Une sorte de panique le gagna, et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de la suivre dans cette petite pièce exiguë. Pourtant, cette dame inspirait de la confiance et son regard compatissant lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage.

\- Je suis assez âgée pour connaitre cette douleur. La perte d'un proche est toujours une épreuve, et quand on en a enterré autant que moi, on reconnaît les signes de quelqu'un en deuil.

Spencer ne répondit pas. La vie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir épargnée cette pauvre dame. Mais elle semblait avoir acceptée son sort, elle semblait sereine.

\- Je sais aussi que vous êtes le docteur Spencer Reid. Ne prenez pas cet air si étonné. Quand Maeve est arrivée dans le quartier, je trouvais cela étrange qu'une jeune fille aussi jolie et brillante qu'elle s'installe dans un lieu si reculé. Les jeunes de nos jours cherchent plutôt la ville pour sortir le soir, faire la fête, s'amuser et profiter. Mais pas elle. Elle était toujours polie, elle apportait un peu de gaîté dans cet immeuble. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de locataires, vous savez, et pouvoir voir quelqu'un comme elle était un plaisir. Nous avons fini par discuter de temps en temps, et par sympathiser. Elle m'aidait à ranger mes courses, ou bien à faire un peu de ménage. Toujours aimable et serviable. Je sentais chez elle une forme de peur, mais je ne savais pas d'où cela provenait. Un soir, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle est descendue voir si je ne dormais pas non plus. Et je ne dormais pas. Nous avons bu un thé ensemble et nous avons discuté. Elle m'a parlé de son harceleur. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi elle paraissait si effrayée dès que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas franchissait le pas de la porte. Et puis un jour, elle parut de plus en plus sereine. Comme si elle avait enfin arrêté de se sentir traquée tout le temps. Un soir, je l'ai vu courir dans les escaliers. Je lui ai demandé où elle se rendait comme ça. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer l'homme parfait. Elle portait un petit paquet dans ses mains. Elle était surexcitée, mais aussi anxieuse. Elle se demandait s'il allait l'apprécier. Je lui ai dit que si elle était elle-même alors il n'y avait pas de raisons. Et elle est partie, le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

Spencer ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire : Blake lui avait dit la même chose. Il avait bien compris que la rencontre que devait avoir Maeve ce soir-là était celle qu'ils auraient dû avoir ensemble. Elle avait réagi comme lui : surexcitée, mais aussi inquiète de savoir si elle allait lui plaire. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur de repenser à cette soirée qui avait été annulée au dernier moment. Pour rien.

La dame reprit son monologue.

\- Je l'ai attendu. Je suis de nature un peu curieuse. Déformation professionnelle sans doute. Mais elle est rentrée bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. Son visage était fermé, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous nous sommes installées ici, et elle m'a dit que cela avait été annulé, à cause de son harceleur. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à parler de ce mystérieux jeune homme qu'elle aurait dû rencontrer. Vous. Elle me parla de votre rencontre, de votre correspondance, de votre esprit, de votre intelligence et surtout de ses sentiments. Elle était vraiment triste de ne pas avoir pu vous voir ce soir-là. Mais elle espérait que ce ne soit que partie remise. Elle tenait à vous, vraiment. Chaque fois qu'elle recevait une lettre, son visage s'illuminait. Elle courait presque à sa boite aux lettres, tous les jours. Chaque dimanche, elle était heureuse. Grâce à vous. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle rentrait d'une balade. Elle tenait une de vos lettres dans les mains et elle avait hâte de pouvoir la lire. Le lendemain, elle n'était plus chez elle. C'était un dimanche. Vos coéquipiers sont venus quelques heures plus tard.

Le visage de la dame s'assombrit tout comme celui de Spencer. Il sentait des picotements dans ses yeux, mais comme toujours, les larmes refusèrent de couler.

\- Quand ses parents sont venus m'annoncer qu'elle n'était plus des nôtres, j'ai trouvé la vie vraiment injuste. Elle était si jeune, si pleine de vie. Elle avait de beaux projets, des rêves. Mais vous devez le savoir, vous la connaissiez sans doute mieux que moi. Ses parents ont tout laissé tel quel en haut. Ils n'ont pas encore eu la force de tout déménager. Je pense qu'ils prendront encore un peu de temps. Je me demandais aussi comment vous alliez. Je ne vous connaissais pas, mais pour avoir perdu mon âme sœur il y a de cela quelques années, je sais ce que vous ressentez. J'ai attendu ici de vous voir venir. Et vous êtes enfin venu. Je vous ai reconnu à la détresse que dégagent vos yeux. Vous ne pouviez qu'être que cet homme dont Maeve m'a tant parlé. Et aussi parce que j'étais là à son enterrement. Votre éloge était magnifique.

Reid écoutait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette dame qui avait perdu son mari, son âme sœur, et qui pourtant avait survécu à cela. Il se demandait où elle avait puisé la force de surmonter cette épreuve. Il avait un profond respect pour cette personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Il but quelques gorgées de thé. Ça faisait du bien. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne faisait pas chaud dehors et qu'il était gelé. Le thé le réchauffa un peu.

\- Vous voulez monter ?

\- Je… Oui.

Il avait dit ça un peu sur un coup de tête. Mais oui, il voulait monter. Il n'en avait peut-être pas le droit, mais il avait besoin de monter, d'aller chez elle, pour se sentir plus proche. La vieille dame se leva, et prit un jeu de clés qui se trouvait derrière elle. Spencer la suivit, et ils montèrent doucement les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Maeve. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et mit les clés dans la serrure. Elle abaissa la poignée et poussa un peu la porte. Elle s'écarta et se tourna vers Spencer.

\- Prenez votre temps. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver.

\- Merci, murmura Reid.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas lent. Il était à présent seul face à cette porte. Il poussa légèrement la porte d'entrée et entra. Rien n'avait été bougé, et tout était encore en place. Il faisait froid ici. Reid se sentit un peu gêné de pénétrer comme cela chez son amie sans qu'elle ne l'ait invité. Mais qu'importait. La première chose qu'il vit, c'est la table basse face à lui. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Des débris de verre étaient éparpillés partout sur le tapis. Spencer s'approcha un peu, et aperçu une trace rouge sur le tapis : c'était le sang de Maeve, il le savait. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, et sorti de l'appartement rapidement tout en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, comme si ce geste l'empêcherait de vomir s'il le devait. Une image lui revient en mémoire : Maeve, attachée sur cette chaise dans cet entrepôt face à lui, la tempe en sang. Il s'adossa un instant contre le mur, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il tenta doucement de récupérer ses esprits, inspirant et expirant profondément. Il respira plusieurs fois d'affilées avant d'avoir le courage de retourner dans l'appartement. Il entra doucement et se retrouva de nouveau face à cette table basse brisée en mille morceaux. Il y avait aussi un vase brisé. Il releva son regard et observa silencieusement : il y avait encore ses vestes accrochées au portemanteau, un chapeau, ses chaussures. Finalement, elle portait ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable pour son travail, des baskets. Il y avait aussi des cartons à peine défaits, sans doute pensait-elle qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps ici. Une immense bibliothèque remplie ornait presque tout un mur. Il aimait cet endroit. Il y sentait sa présence. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis vers une des portes qui se trouvait dans le fond du loft. Il la poussa et se trouva dans la salle de bains. Tout était impeccablement rangé, comme si rien ne s'était passé juste à côté. Sur une des petites étagères au-dessus du lavabo se trouvait un petit flacon de parfum. Spencer hésita un instant, mais la curiosité était bien trop grande : il se dirigea vers le flacon et le prit délicatement. Il appuya doucement sur la pression en dirigeant la sortie vers son poignet. Il remit doucement le parfum en place et approcha son poignet de son nez. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Doux, fruité, léger. Il imaginait très bien Maeve porter ce parfum, il lui allait à la perfection. Cette odeur sera à jamais gravée dans son esprit. Il sortit de la salle de bains après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte et se dirigea vers la deuxième porte. La chambre. C'était là l'endroit le plus intime de la jeune femme. Spencer hésita encore une seconde et entra. La pièce était assez petite, mais on ne s'y sentait pas à l'étroit. Un lit deux places était au centre, contre l'un des murs. Un bureau faisait face à la fenêtre et une grande armoire était à l'opposé. Il ouvrit légèrement celle-ci. Il vit que contrairement à la salle de bains, il y a avait beaucoup de désordre. Spencer se souvient alors que Diane lui avait volé des vêtements avant de la kidnapper. Il sortit les habits froissés et les replia correctement avant de les ranger à l'intérieur. Il se surprit à se dire que le style vestimentaire de son amie ressemblait au siens, mais avec une touche féminine. Il aimait beaucoup. De toute façon, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être magnifique.

Il y a avait deux petites tables de nuit sur les côtés du lit. Des cadres étaient dessus. Sur le premier, on pouvait y voir Maeve, souriante, avec ses parents. Ils étaient tous assis sur l'herbe, le soleil dans les yeux. Une vraie famille, unie, heureuse. Sur la seconde table, le cadre contenait un triangle de Penrose aux couleurs de la galaxie, sur un fond noir. L'infini. Une citation entourait le triangle : _« Le futur appartient à ceux qui croient à la beauté de leurs rêves – Eleanor Roosevelt »_. Spencer prit le cadre dans ses mains. Comme l'autre cadre représentait sa famille, celui-ci le représentait lui. Il resta un long moment à regarder ce triangle. C'était grâce à lui que tout avait commencé. Un objet de l'impossible pour une relation impossible. Il était son rêve. Elle était le sien. Eleanor Roosevelt avait raison : avec elle comme rêve, il entrevoyait un futur, un magnifique futur. Mais sans elle, ce futur ne lui appartenait plus. Il sortit alors de la chambre, et pour la première fois, il réalisa : elle était partie. Définitivement partie.

Il se sentit soudain seul et triste, profondément triste. Un grand vide en lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda de nouveau le cadre. Elle était partie dans cet infini. Jamais plus il ne recevrait de lettre d'elle, jamais plus ils ne se téléphoneraient. Jamais plus il ne pourrait lui dire combien il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, et elle était morte.

\- Je suis désolé Maeve… Tellement désolé…

Il murmurait. Ses yeux se remirent à le piquer, et, pour la première fois depuis cette nuit tragique, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. D'abord, ce ne fut que quelques gouttes, mais sa peine était tellement grande et avait tellement été refoulée que bientôt, il ne put retenir les flots de larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, le cadre entre ses bras et laissa aller toute sa douleur.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, mais le soleil avait fini par disparaitre, laissant la place à une pleine lune brillante. Quand la fatigue fut plus forte que la douleur, il finit par s'assoupir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver plongé dans ses rêves…

_Il était dans une bibliothèque. Quelques personnes étaient présentent, mais semblaient absorbées par leurs lectures. Spencer regarda autour de lui et vit une table reculée. Il attrapa un livre au hasard sur l'une des étagères et alla s'installer. Il tourna la première page, mais elle était blanche. La seconde également. Reid se mit alors à tourner les pages plus vite, mais toutes étaient immaculées. Il regarda autour de lui, et c'est à ce moment-là que la blancheur des parois lui sauta aux yeux. Tout était blanc, les murs, les étagères, les livres, les tables et les chaises. Il n'y avait plus personne, il était seul. Il reporta son attention sur le livre qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. Une tache rouge s'était formée sur la page ouverte. Il approcha ses doigts, curieux et perplexe. La tache s'agrandissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à couler du livre. Du sang. Le livre saignait. De plus en plus, jusqu'à venir couvrir la table. Spencer se leva rapidement, paniqué, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait._

_\- Spencer ?_

_La voix l'avait surpris. Il se retourna vivement pour se trouver face à Maeve. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, et ses pieds nus semblaient comme flotter au-dessus du sol. Spencer se retourna de nouveau vers le livre, qui était gentiment fermé sur la table. Il n'y avait plus de sang, juste le blanc. Il se retourna encore vers son amie, en tentant de retrouver son souffle._

_\- Spencer. Tu dois l'accepter._

_\- Maeve… _

_Sa voix était à peine audible, mais sa gorge nouée l'empêchait de parler plus fort. Maeve s'approcha doucement de lui, tout en lui souriant._

_\- Spencer… Tu dois arrêter de t'en vouloir et me laisser partir._

_\- Je… Je ne peux pas…_

_\- Il le faut. Ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux était magnifique. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Laisse-moi partir._

_\- Non… _

_D'un coup, il se sentit comme tomber. Il ferma les yeux et la seconde d'après il se retrouva dans l'entrepôt ou Maeve avait été tuée. Elle était là aussi. Mais elle n'avait plus cette belle robe blanche. Elle était allongée, baignant dans son sang, sans vie. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber près de son corps._

_\- Non… Maeve, ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi…_

_\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, lui répondit une voix venue de nulle part._

_De nouveau, il se sentit tomber et se retrouva à la table de la bibliothèque. Mais cette fois, il était seul. Tout était calme, reposant._

_\- Spencer ?_

_Elle était de nouveau là. Elle n'avait plus de sang et portait une petite robe à fleurs, comme celle que Spencer avait vue dans son armoire._

_\- Maeve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas…_

_Elle lui sourit et s'assit face à lui._

_\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il est temps de me dire « adieu ». Tu dois accepter de me laisser partir._

_\- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop douloureux…_

_\- Je sais. Mais tu le dois. Je t'aime._

_Son corps commençait à s'estomper doucement. Spencer tendit la main vers elle, comme pour essayer de la rattraper, mais il était trop tard, sa main se referma sur du vide : elle n'était déjà plus là…_

\- Maeve, non ! Ne me laisse pas !

Spencer se réveilla en sursaut après avoir parlé dans son rêve. Tout ça avait semblé si réel au jeune homme, qu'il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir d'où il était et pourquoi. Il se redressa, tenant toujours fermement entre ses mains le petit cadre.

\- Maeve… Pourquoi ?

Des larmes silencieuses recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Reid ?

Le génie sursauta. Il releva la tête et aperçu la silhouette musclée de Derek.

\- Comment… ? Commença-t-il en essuyant les larmes de son visage.

\- J'avais laissé ma carte à la concierge quand on était venus ici. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, elle m'a appelé.

Un silence s'installa. Derek se dirigea vers son ami et s'assit à ses côtés. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent un mot. Spencer remerciait intérieurement son ami de ne rien dire. Il était encore perturbé par son rêve, et avait besoin d'un instant pour s'en remettre. Derek quant à lui savait que si Reid avait quelque chose à dire, il le dirait. Mais il ne devait pas le forcer. Il avait conscience que le jeune homme avait déjà fait un pas considérable pour pouvoir se trouver ici. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis quinze jours, et aujourd'hui, il affrontait enfin la réalité. Aussi dure soit-elle, il devait la regarder en face. Morgan fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une petite voix à côté de lui.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il simplement.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. C'est injuste. On ne peut pas changer les choses, on ne peut qu'apprendre à vivre avec. Et même si cela prendra du temps, tu y arriveras. La douleur ne disparaitra jamais entièrement, mais avec le temps, elle diminuera et tu apprendras à la gérer et à vivre avec.

Des larmes continuaient à couler sur le visage de l'agent Reid encore pendant plusieurs minutes. Il finit par se lever et aller dans la chambre de Maeve. C'était là qu'il se sentait le plus proche d'elle. Derek le laissa faire, le suivant des yeux. Spencer entra au milieu de la chambre. Il regarda encore une fois le cadre et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Si le Paradis existait, elle ne pouvait qu'être là-haut. Il ferma les yeux, serra le cadre contre lui et murmura ces mots qu'il aurait tant aimé lui dire en face :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il respira lentement le parfum de Maeve une dernière fois et sorti de la chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il trouva son ami face à lui.

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il le regard sincèrement inquiet.

\- Rentrons, répondit-il simplement avec un hochement de tête.

Au moment de refermer la porte de l'appartement de Maeve, il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait raison quand elle disait qu'il était temps. Malgré la douleur, il savait aujourd'hui que sans cela, il n'arriverait pas à faire son deuil. Il devait accepter. Fermant une dernière fois les yeux avant de partir, il y était enfin parvenu. Spencer Reid se souvient alors d'une des signatures de lettre de Maeve :

_« J'ai vu un ange dans le marbre, et j'ai seulement ciselé jusqu'à l'en libérer – Michel-Ange »_

Il laissa son Ange partir, sans doute vers un monde meilleur.

* * *

**Voilà. A très vite pour l'épilogue ;)**


	6. Épilogue

**P'tit mot :** Voilà. C'est ici que se termine cette fanfiction. A la base, ça ne devait être qu'un petit OS, mais qui a rapidement évolué en mini-fic, et j'avoue que j'en suis assez fière. Je ne sais pas si y'a de quoi, mais moi je le suis xD

J'ai remarqué aussi que cette ff fait environ 24 000 moments. Du coup, je n'arrête pas de me dire que Spencer Reid mettrais moins d'une minute trente pour la lire xD

Bref. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Adieu**

_Ma très chère Maeve,_

_ Ceci sera la dernière lettre que je t'écrirai. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu pourras la lire._

_Je n'utiliserai pas nos pseudonymes, je veux m'adresser à toi, simplement à toi, Maeve Donovan._

_J'ai peur, tu sais. J'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup sans toi. J'ai peur qu'un jour ton absence ne devienne trop lourde et que j'explose. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir aimer. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as quitté hier. La douleur est toujours aussi présente dans mon cœur. Mais cela fait déjà presque quatre mois entiers. Trois mois et seize jours, pour être précis. Je sais que je t'avais laissé partir, mais parfois, je n'espère que te retrouver._

_L'équipe m'épaule comme elle le peut. Il faut avouer que je n'ai pas été très coopératif. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, je n'avais envie de voir personne. Mais Derek me connaît bien. Il a ranimé ma curiosité pour les enquêtes. C'est grâce à ça que je suis sorti de chez moi au bout de quinze jours d'hibernation. Garcia m'a souvent apporté des paniers, contenant différents fruits à coques. Savais-tu qu'ils contiennent du magnésium qui aide à produire de la sérotonine, l'hormone du bonheur ? Sans doute que oui. Elle avait fait des recherches pour savoir ça et pour tenter de penser comme moi, pour essayer de me remonter le moral. C'est adorable. JJ venait aussi souvent frapper à ma porte. Elle restait là plusieurs longues minutes. Je l'entendais respirer lentement derrière la porte. Parfois, elle frappait contre, et attendait que je fasse de même pour lui assurer que j'étais toujours conscient. Hotch est aussi passé quelques fois, mais il préférait laisser des messages sur mon répondeur. Tout comme Rossi, ils me parlaient de tout et de rien, des enquêtes, des choses qui se passaient sur le terrain. C'était comme être avec eux. Emily aussi est venue. Spécialement de Londres pour moi. J'avais envie de lui ouvrir, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je n'étais pas encore prêt. Mais elle m'a laissé du temps. Jamais aucun d'eux ne m'a forcé à parler, à ouvrir ma porte, ou à sortir. Ils ont vraiment été présents, mais pas envahissants. Ma mère a téléphoné plusieurs fois. Elle s'inquiétait de ne plus recevoir de lettres de ma part. Je lui ai rapidement dit que j'avais besoin de temps, que je traversais une période difficile. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens prêt à aller la voir et lui dire la vérité, lui parler de toi. _

_Maeve, notre histoire a été courte. Peut-on même dire qu'elle n'a jamais commencé ? Je ne sais pas. Mais moi, je pense que oui. Une histoire épistolaire dans un premier temps, puis téléphonique, et enfin, une histoire d'amour maudit. Si nous étions dans un roman, je pense que nous ferions une magnifique reprise de Roméo et Juliette. Pour le côté des deux amants maudits. Deux âmes destinées à s'aimer, mais ne pouvant être l'une auprès de l'autre. Notre histoire a été courte, mais intense. J'ai profité de chaque instant. De chacun de ses cent jours et demi passé à te lire, à t'écouter, à te parler. Ceux qui s'aiment ne devraient jamais être séparés._

_Maeve, j'aimerais te dire pardon. Je t'en ai voulu, tu sais. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir abandonné. Je me sentais si seul. Mais tu ne m'as pas abandonné. On t'a enlevé à moi. Je te demande pardon de t'en avoir voulu. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir pu te protéger comme je te l'avais promis. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir pu raisonner Diane Turner. Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir sauvé… Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute. Je voulais mourir pour toi. J'aurai dû mourir pour toi. Mais le Destin, Dieu, ou je ne sais qui, ou quoi en a décidé autrement. Je ne pouvais rien faire… Pardon._

_J'aimerais aussi te dire merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Jamais je n'aurai pensé vivre une telle histoire. Ton amour pour moi a été ma bouée de sauvetage au moment où je me voyais perdre pied et me noyer doucement. Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que quelqu'un puisse me donner cet amour. Le jour où tu m'as murmuré ce « Je t'aime », mon cœur a loupé plusieurs battements. J'étais intimidé, effrayé, triste de te savoir si proche et si loin en même temps. Mais surtout, j'étais heureux. Heureux, parce que c'était la première fois qu'une fille me disait ses mots en les pensant sincèrement. Heureux, parce que c'était réciproque. Heureux, car j'entrevoyais toute la vie que nous aurions pu construire ensemble. Je nous voyais déjà dans une jolie petite maison de quartier, au coin du feu pendant les longues soirées d'hiver. Peut-être même avec des enfants. A nous deux, nous aurions fait de sacrés petits génies, j'en suis persuadé._

_Tu sais, j'ai du mal à te dire adieu. Je pensais qu'une fois toutes les étapes du deuil passées, je me sentirai mieux. Mais j'ai commencé à rêver de toi, à te voir dans mes rêves. Tu es là, face à moi. Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque d'Oxford. Comment pourrions-nous être ailleurs que dans une bibliothèque ? Je suis installé à une table et depuis la balustrade, un garçon de café me demande s'il peut prendre ma commande. Je demande un double expresso. Et tu es là, demandant à ton tour un café au lait écrémé. Tu es faussement surprise de me voir là. « Salut », c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à sortir. Et tu me réponds « salut » à ton tour et enchaîne avec le fait que Sir Arthur Conan Doyle s'est probablement assis là pour boire son café il y a environ 130 ans. Ton sourire me fait fondre. Je tente de retrouver un peu de contenance en rebondissant sur ce que tu viens de dire et souligne le fait qu'il buvait plutôt du thé et qu'il a fait ses études à l'Université d'Edimbourg, et donc que ce n'est pas logique qu'on soit à Oxford. Tu rigoles, ça me fait sourire. Tu me demandes si je compte rebondir sur tout ce que tu vas dire. Non, bien sûr que non. Tu me dis : « Des fois, il faut essayer de laisser tomber la logique ». Un silence. Et là, une musique se met à chanter d'un vieux phonographe posé derrière moi. Tu te lèves : « Danse avec moi ». Pendant longtemps, je me suis réveillé en sursaut à ce moment-là. Comment danser avec toi en rêve, alors que je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te toucher dans la réalité ? Je ne dormais plus beaucoup et forcément, mon équipe l'a remarqué. Je suis entouré des meilleurs, c'est normal qu'ils le voient. C'est Rossi qui m'a le plus aidé en me parlant de son oncle Soul. Il m'a aidé à te dire adieu, à te laisser partir. Grâce à lui, j'ai réussi à danser. Dans mon rêve, je te demande pourquoi. Et tu me réponds : « Je veux te serrer une fois avant de devenir le fantôme d'un souvenir ». J'ai dansé avec toi. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras. Rossi avait raison : c'est de l'alchimie, les rêves transforment les choses les plus douloureuses en moments de bonheur._

_La nuit où j'ai surmonté cela, je me suis réveillé reposé, serein. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti ça. C'était la nuit dernière. Alors aujourd'hui, je suis prêt._

_J'aurai pu venir parler sur ta tombe, j'aurai pu brûler un cierge ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais je voulais t'écrire cette dernière lettre. Nous en avons échangées tellement. Nous en avions pratiquement une par jour au début. Et puis trois mois plus tard, nous nous téléphonions. Mais on a gardé ces lettres. Mon cœur faisait un bon à chaque fois que je voyais la petite enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres. Une vague de chaleur m'envahissait et je m'empressais de monter les escaliers pour arriver à mon appartement et lire ta lettre. Moi qui n'ai jamais été sportif, je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide. Nous nous sommes connu à l'écrit. Je dois t'avouer qu'au départ, je n'avais pas très envie de faire cet article sur l'étude comportementale. Tu sais, celle qui t'a tant passionnée. Je n'avais pas envie de mettre par écrit toutes mes théories, mais Hotch m'a encouragé à le faire. Je l'en remercie. Même si la fin a été brutale, ces 2 412 heures passées avec toi seront toutes à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Tu dois te dire que ce que je dis n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour quelqu'un avec une mémoire comme la mienne. Mais là, ce n'est pas ma tête qui parle, c'est mon cœur. Cela doit te sembler un peu niais, un peu trop sentimental, mais j'ai besoin de l'être. Toutes nos conversations sont gravé mots à mots en moi._

_Maeve, j'écris cette lettre pour te dire adieu. Mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai voulu te dire, que je crains de ne jamais la finir. Pourtant, il le faut, je le sais._

_Je suis retourné à ton loft. J'y ai croisé tes parents. Leur douleur est terrible, mais je sais que de là où tu es, tu veilles sur eux autant que tu veilles sur moi. Je les ai aidés à débarrasser tout ton appartement. Ils m'ont parlé de toi, de toi étant petite. J'ai appris des choses que je ne savais pas, et ça m'a fait du bien. Je crois qu'à eux aussi, ils avaient besoin de parler à quelqu'un à qui leur fille était attachée. Je leur ai aussi parlé de nous, de notre correspondance, de notre tentative de rencontre. Ils m'ont donné les lettres, celles que je t'avais écrites. Ils ne voulaient pas les garder, parce que c'est notre jardin secret à nous, et que cela doit rester entre nous. Tes parents sont des personnes formidables, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Je pense garder un peu contact avec eux, juste le temps qu'ils reprennent leur vie, m'assurer qu'ils n'ont besoin de rien._

_Je me suis aussi permis de garder le petit cadre qu'il y avait sur ta table de nuit. Nous n'avions aucunes photos de nous ensemble, celui-ci les remplace. Il est sur ma propre table de nuit et le soir, je m'endors en le regardant._

_J'ai peur, tu sais. J'ai peur de vivre sans toi, j'ai peur que mes migraines reviennent, j'ai peur de me retrouver seul. J'ai peur de ce que la vie me réserve. Je sais que tu me dirais qu'il faut prendre la vie du bon côté. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très positive, même quand tu étais harcelée. J'ai toujours admiré ça chez toi. Cela me manquera._

_On m'a souvent dit que le temps guéri de tout. Est-ce vrai ? Je ne sais pas. Derek m'a dit, que le temps n'efface rien, mais qu'on apprend à vivre avec. Et même si la douleur diminue, elle reste présente. Il a sans doute raison. Mais je ne sais pas si un jour j'apprendrais à aimer de nouveau. Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que toi, et je doute que cette personne existe. Tu étais unique._

_J'ai eu beaucoup d'insomnies depuis que tu es partie. Mais cette nuit, j'ai dormi. Je n'ai pas passé ma nuit à rechercher des enquêtes pour l'équipe. Je pense que cela peut paraître n'être qu'un tout petit pas, mais pour moi, il est immense. _

_J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait deux genres de personnes dans ce monde : celles qui arrivent à faire leur deuil et qui passent à autre chose et puis celles qui chutent __dans__ une espèce de puits de tristesse sans fond. Je pense faire partie de la seconde catégorie. Mais finalement, même eux arrivent à remonter. Tout du moins, je me surprends à l'espérer aujourd'hui._

_Dans mon rêve, tu me disais que tu deviendrais le fantôme d'un souvenir. Mais les souvenirs sont vivants. Ce souvenir restera vivant en moi toute ma vie. Jamais je ne t'oublierai. Alors oui, j'ai mal. J'ai mal à en crier, à en pleurer, j'ai mal comme je n'ai jamais eu mal auparavant. Mais Khalil Gibran a dit : « Quand tu es heureux, regarde au plus profond de toi. Tu verras que seul ce qui t'apporte de la peine, t'apporte aussi de la joie. Quand tu es triste regarde à nouveau dans ton cœur, et tu verras que tu pleures ce qui te rendait heureux ». Tout ce que tu m'as apporté durant ces cent jours et demi m'a rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Pour cela, j'aimerais te remercier sincèrement._

_C'est dur. Mais il est temps de poser la plume et d'enfin te laisser partir, te laisser reposer en paix. Je sais que je ne suis pas totalement guérie, mais je sais aussi que j'y parviendrais. Et je sais que, d'où que tu sois, tu m'y aideras. Je sens ta présence parfois autour de moi. C'est rassurant. J'en puise ma force pour continuer, pour avancer sans toi. Aujourd'hui, je reprends ma vie en mains. Et je tente d'avancer. Je t'aime. Adieu._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Spencer »_

Spencer Reid plia délicatement la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il ne marqua que le nom de son amour, Maeve. Il regarda le feu un instant se consumer et y déposa sa lettre. Il resta là, les yeux rivés sur ce bout de papier qui s'évaporait dans les airs. La recevra-t-elle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une part de lui se disait que oui, et cela le rassurait. Il avait réussi à lui faire ses adieux. Il avait réussi à la laisser partir. Il allait se reconstruire, aussi dur que soit le chemin.

Jamais il n'oublierait Maeve, qui elle était, ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Et il savait que désormais, il aurait cette phrase à jamais gravée dans son esprit :

_« __L'amour est notre vraie destinée. Nous ne trouvons pas le sens de la vie tout seul, il faut être deux pour y parvenir » - Thomas Merton_

A jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. C'est le fin de _"Cent Jours et Demi"_. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de gentils commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous avec un OS dans pas longtemps et une nouvelle ff. Elle est encore en court d'écriture, mais je vais tout fair epour la finir le plus vite possible :D**

**Merci encore à tous et à bientôt :)**


End file.
